Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi
by Grounders10
Summary: Kuno tries to get rid of Ranma once again. This time he succeeds. One month later Ranma returns and this time she- wait she? Isn't Ranma supposed to be male? Ranma/Naruto Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

-1_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Minor fiancée bashing possibly.**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Now your vile spell shall here forth be broken Saotome!" Proclaimed Kuno as he block entrance to Furinken High.

"What is it now Kuno?" Ranma shouted from the back of the crowd that had gathered. Almost magically a path opened through the crowd giving them a clear view of each other.

"This wishing crystal shall give me the power to vanquish your foulness from this plain of existence once and for all!" Kuno shouted pulling out a large crystal.

'Not again.' Were the thoughts going through everyone's heads. This had been happening almost everyday for several months. Kuno would show up with something he would say was magic, or instructions for some banishment spell and more often then not they would be magic but they wouldn't do what he thought. They still had nightmares about the entire male population of the school being stuck in bikini's for a day

"Those things never work Kuno." Ranma said hoping against hope Kuno would listen for once.

Alas it was not to be. "WISHING CRYSTAL! GRANT THINE WISH! BANISH THE FOUL SORCERER RANMA SAOTOME FROM THIS PLAIN!" He shouted holding up the crystal.

Seconds passed and nothing happened. "Kuno," Ranma said after a minute of absolute silence, "I think it's a- ack." Ranma clutched his chest as plain shot through his body. Falling to his knees he gasped for air as the pain grew and grew. "Kuno… ah… what did you… aRGH!" With a sharp stab of pain Ranma lost consciousness and before his head could hit the ground, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Silence permeated the court yard for a moment before Kuno started to celebrate. "THE SORCERER IS GONE! FINALLY FAIR MAIDENS WE MAY BE TOGETHER FOR HIS SPELL IS- OOF!" The last sound was that of Akane's mallet, Ukyo's spatula and Shampoo's bonbori simultaneously burying themselves in Kuno's gut launching high into Mid Earth Orbit for the first ever exposure of a human being to space without a spacesuit and surviving.

"You said Kuno used a wishing crystal?" Cologne said examining the area after school.

"That what he call it." Shampoo said from the semi-circle the Nerima wreaking crew had formed in front of the school.

"Then son- in-law vanished correct?" She asked.

"Yeah. And he looked like he was in pain to." Ukyo said. Everyone who had witnessed it nodded.

"As much as it pains me there is nothing we can do but hope Son-in-law finds his way back. If he even wants to." Cologne sighed.

"What do you mean if he wants to!" Shouted Akane, "Why wouldn't he want to!"

"FOR REASONS LIKE YOU SHOUTING AT HIM GIRL!" Cologne roared, "Though I am one to be talking. Tricking and betraying at every turn. I'm no better then the rest of you." This last part was said in a hushed whisper but everyone managed to hear it. "Go home and hope he forgives us. Hope he comes back. Come Shampoo." With that Cologne turned and walked away.

Slowly, and with great thought, the Nerima Wrecking Crew and co. silently dispersed. As they walked a dread sank into the hearts of each girl as they reviewed what they had done in pursuit of Ranma's heart. The men thought of his actions and how they'd interpreted them. It wasn't much but it was a start. And everyone knows the beginning is always that hardest.

A month passed slowly. Fights still continued between the members of the NWC but with a much lower intensity then usual. Several innocent people were hurt during these because Ranma was no longer there redirecting their rage so that innocent people weren't harmed. The citizens of the area were praying for the return of Ranma so that he might at least end the fighting. Several had gone so far as to try to start a religion around him. Needless to say they were spending a long time away from society.

Besides these things life rolled along as it usually did, if a bit quieter. As the month drew to a close many wondered if Ranma would ever return. Luckily for them their question would be answered shortly.

Exactly one month to the day that Ranma had been 'banished' a bright orb appeared in an abandoned lot. The orb began to swirl and spin until it flattened out vertically to create a swirling transparent hole in space. It floated there for several seconds before a green leather heeled boot stepped out. It was immediately followed by the rest of the person's body.

The person was female. She was about 5' 9" with long flowing red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She wore a red leather with vest over a black blouse that had green western dragons encircling her torso, and a pair of black shorts. Her left leg had bandages holding a light orange holster. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with metal guards on the backs. On her forehead was a piece of metal attached to a headband. The piece of metal was inscribed with a leaf symbol. Strapped to her waist was a Jian straight sword. On her back hung a giant scroll with the Kanji for 'Elemental Dragon' on it.

"Well Nerima hasn't changed all that much." The Girl, who was maybe eighteen or nineteen years old, said in an extremely familiar voice. Without another word she started down the street in the direction of certain Dojo.

The hole gradually shut, returning to it's orb shape before vanishing in a flash of light.

As the girl, or young lady as she was more likely to be, made her way down the street she couldn't help but notice the stares of and occasional cheer of happiness that came from passers by. 'At least they appreciate what I did for them now.' She thought returning a greeting of a shopkeeper.

Finally she stopped in front of a large gate with a sign that said, '_Tendo Dojo._' Taking a deep breath and, steeling herself for the onslaught of what she knew was to come, pushed the gate open.

As she stepped in she didn't find herself being assaulted with death threats, chains and pointed weapons, nor even Ki powered energy beams. Shrugging she made her way up to the front door and knocked. Several seconds passed before footsteps could be heard. The slid open to reveal the brown hair framed face of Kasumi Tendo.

"Hello can I- RANMA!"

_**Authors Note:**_ Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism appreciated. I don't take kindly to people demanding I do something. A polite suggestion I'll take into consideration for the story. If you notice flaws in my writing let me know and I'll do my best to correct them.


	2. Reintroduction Part One

-1_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Minor fiancée bashing possibly.**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

_**Chapter Two: Reintroduction Part one**_

"Hello can I- RANMA!" Exclaimed Kasumi glomping the younger girl.

Ranma patted Kasumi on the back laughing slightly. "It's good to see you to Kasumi-neechan." She said. Pushing Kasumi out to arms length she examined the older girl she viewed as a sister. Gone was the housewife's dress and apron, replaced by a pair of jeans and a green turtleneck sweater. "Your looking a lot better Kasumi-neechan."

Kasumi blushed slightly and pulled Ranma back into a hug. "Things have changed around here quite a bit. You know the fights people get into even when your not here?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"They've gotten worse people have been injured and no one can stop them without being hurt!" Kasumi said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Shh.. It's alright I'm back. Now how about I come in and we talk about this when you've calmed down?" Ranma asked steering Kasumi back through the door.

"Your right. I- I shouldn't be getting so emotional." Kasumi said wiping several tears away.

Ranma frowned as she removed her shoes. That did not sound like Kasumi. "That's not what I said. I said when you've calmed down. I never said you shouldn't be happy I'm back." She said removing the scroll from her back.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just been rather… hard the past few months." Kasumi said uncharacteristically sad.

'Ok now I know things have gotten bad.' Ranma thought her frown deepening, "Is the family falling apart?"

"Falling apart! It's fallen apart!" Kasumi shouted, "The only thing keeping this family connected is the house!" At this she reached out and tapped on the wall putting her hand straight through. Pulling it out she continued, "Three days after you vanished Kuno started up the attacks again. Two days after that Father and Mr. Saotome came to the realization you might not return and started drinking twice as much. The second week after you left it got worse. Mousse , Ryoga and Kuno got into a major fight and three innocent people were injured!"

She took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "Akane's been arrested for assaulting someone badly enough that they were almost killed. Nabiki finally had someone- hick-" Tears were pouring down her face and she was sobbing. She continued as best she could, "Finally had someone decide not to pay when she blackmailed them and instead she's facing jail time. Father's been an emotional wreck and Mr. Saotome was dragged home by Aunty." She fell to her knees unable to continue, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Ranma knelt down next to the sobbing young woman and pulled her into a hug. "Shh.. Shh.. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." She whispered softly rocking Kasumi back and forth. Minutes passed as Kasumi wept, eventually crying herself to sleep. Carefully, so as not to wake her, Ranma made her way up to Kasumi's bedroom and placed her on the bed. Ranma reached out and brushed several locks away from Kasumi's face before turning away and leaving the room.

Ranma walked into the room she usually shared with her father. She took note of the lack of futons and chalked it up to the amount of time she'd been away and her father leaving. Sighing she turned from the room and headed down stairs. Pausing by the phone she considered calling her mother and letting her know she was back.

"She'd probably demand I commit seppuku." Ranma muttered turning away from the phone. Abruptly she reached over and pulled out a scrap of paper from the ledge beneath the telephone. Glancing at it quickly she picked up the phone and dialled.

She waited as the phone rang several time before someone picked it up. "Moshi Moshi. Saotome residence, can I help you?" Came her mother's familiar voice.

"Ka-san?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

"RANMA!" Nodoka exclaimed nearly causing the phone to break.

Ranma ran a finger through her ear before replying. "It's me Ka-san. I just thought I should let you know I'm at the Tendo's." She said sadness tingeing her voice.

"Oh…" Her mothers voice trailed off before picking up again, "How much did Kasumi tell you?"

"Up to Father being dragged home by you before she broke down crying. She's in bed now. Cried herself to sleep."

"I… I think I better come over there and finish explaining things. A lot more happened after that."

"More? And here I thought things would've calmed down after I left."

"They did mostly. Ukyo and that Amazon girl have been quiet but Ryoga, that Mousse boy and that other boy… Kuno I think his name was, have been getting… out of hand. Without you, my son, to keep them… focused they've been creating destruction on a far larger scale then before."

"I see. I'll be waiting here… and about me being your son…"

"Yes?"

"I'll wait till you get here. See you soon."

"Alright. Be there in thirty minutes. Bye."

"Bye." Click. Ranma held onto the phone for a moment before setting it down. Had she done the right thing in calling her mother? Hopefully this didn't come back to bite her later.

Thirty minutes later Ranma was sitting on the couch reading a novel when a knock on the door caught her attention. Sighing she marked her place and set the book aside. Walking towards the door she sighed in exasperation as another knock came. Opening the door she smiled when she saw her mother.

"Hello Oka-san." She said politely opening the door all the way and stepping to the side.

"Hello son." Nodoka said stepping in and wrapping Ranma up in a tight hug. Slipping her shoes off she looked her son-daughter up and down. "May I ask why your in your girl form?"

Ranma scratched the back of her head nervously. "About that… Maybe we should talk about this in the dining room?" She said questioningly.

"If you'll feel more comfortable." Nodoka acquiesced gesturing for her son-daughter to lead the way.

Taking the lead Ranma said, "Oka-san, I think I should explain why I'm in my girl form."

"That would nice son." She replied sitting down at the dining table.

"I guess I should just say it. I'm no longer your son. I'm female… Permanently." Ranma said scared that her mother would demand Seppuku.

Nodoka sat there for several minutes thinking. Or at least appearing to. It was during this time that Ranma noticed the Katana was absent. "So- No Daughter," Nodoka corrected herself, "I burned both copies of the agreement and wrote up another one which would only apply to Genma, while looking like you'd be also held to it." She smirked slightly, "He didn't even bother reading it."

"What was on it?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Nothing much. He just signed away every single parental right to you and gave me control of the family registry." Ranma's mother replied airily.

Ranma giggled slightly drawing her mother's full attention. "Bet he wasn't to happy when he found out." She managed to get out between giggles.

Nodoka giggled slightly as she remembered his reaction. "No he wasn't. The point is dear, I don't care if your male or female. I just want my child back." She stood up and walked around the table before getting down on her knee's and hugging her daughter. "I just want you back."

Ranma patted the arm wrapped around her from behind. "That's good. I really, really didn't want to die. Now what are the things Kasumi didn't get around to telling me?" She asked.

Nodoka pulled back. "Right down to business? No time for family?" She pouted, "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of the contract."

The shocked expression on Ranma's face caused Nodoka to burst out laughing. Ranma blinked a couple times before realizing she'd been had. "KA-SAN!" She whined.

"Your so easy to get daughter." Nodoka giggled. 'Why didn't I realize just how much that contract effected her before? I must've been blind.' After laughing for a minute or two more she finally settled down. "Alright well lets see where to begin… Akane-chan was arrested for attempted murder and is awaiting trial." Nodoka began.

"Who did she assault, and why?" Ranma asked cutting her Mother off. Sure Akane had assaulted her with that mallet many times, but she'd never attacked anyone who couldn't take the blow easily before.

"The old woman Shiratori." Nodoka said, "I think the martial artists call her the ladle woman."

To say Ranma was shocked was an understatement. "S-she attacked Shiratori-obachan?" Ranma whispered. She didn't know the woman well but she had talked to her on numerous occasions, usually after she had been splashed, and the woman had seemed quite nice, if a bit short sighted.

"Yes. From what we can tell Shiratori kept splashing the same area as usual and somehow managed to get Akane. This happened five days in a row before Akane snapped." Nodoka looked down, a disgusted look on her face, "I had a hard time believing that the person who inflicted the damage upon Shiratori was Akane. The damage didn't seem at all like the personality I matched up with Akane."

"I've been a victim of her mallet and martial arts multiple times Ka-san." Ranma whispered, "If it wasn't for the training Genma put me through I'd probably be dead."

The shocked look on Nodoka's face was quickly replaced by shame. "Dead… And I wanted you to marry that lunatic girl. I'm sorry. I should've been able to tell." She said sadly.

"Don't be." Ranma said, "She was a better actor then Nabiki when she wanted to be. I think she was leading me on for several months before I vanished." Seeing the confused look on her Mother's face she elaborated, "Whenever I looked like giving up on the engagement she'd do something nice to make sure I'd still think I had a chance. Now, however, I realize I never had a chance. It was just a game. A sick game, but a game nonetheless to her." Seeing her mother about to cry she hurriedly changed the subject, "What about Tendo-san and Nabiki?"

Nodoka paused for a moment before answering, "Nabiki thought she could blackmail Kodachi Kuno into paying her enough money to bail Akane out. She didn't think that Kuno-san wouldn't be willing to play her game."

Ranma nodded. "Kodachi was never one to play by the rules."

"Kodachi is now in a mental institution and Nabiki is facing… ooh what was the number…" Nodoka stared at the ceiling eyes glazed over as she struggled to remember. Finally she said, "Four hundred twenty-seven counts of fraud. Ten counts of money laundering, one thousand counts of blackmail, seventy-two counts of child pornography and ten counts of sexual exploitation. Though I'm not sure where they got the evidence for the last ten counts."

Ranma's mouth as hanging slightly open, stunned. One thousand counts of blackmail made it sound like she'd blackmailed the entire school, and then some. "Yakuza." Was all she whispered.

Nodoka nodded. "They're lucky that they found out before she could really dig herself in. As it was she had several local police officials in her pocket, some of them rather highly placed."

"What about Tendo-san?"

"He… He tried to break out both Akane and Nabiki with the aid of Genma." She said softly, "He's also in jail. Genma is still at large and I've stricken him from the family registry for dishonouring the clan."

A small smirk made it's way across Ranma's face. "I had hoped you'd do that. At least that means I can kill him without repercussions now." Noticing the shocked look on her Mother's face she sighed deeply. "A lot happened on the other side of the portal. When I woke up I was in the body of a three year old. I was in the hospital of a place known as Konohagakure no Sato. It's a hidden village filled with Ninja and it's the largest in the elemental countries. They've got a rather… odd mixture of modern and feudal technology. Anyways I talked to the leader of the Village, the Hokage, or fire shadow. I explained who I was and what my problems were. He offered me a place to stay in the village and said, after studying them, that while he couldn't cure my curse he could lock it. I was faced with the choice, keep changing genders and be a freak of nature or grow up a girl. As you can see I chose what normalcy I could get. Anyways I was adopted by a family and looked after, eventually going to the ninja academy and graduating." Ranma grinned. "My team was made up of a hyperactive knuckle head, a Pervert, and a revenge driven psychopath with an overblown ego.

Nodoka chose this point to interrupt, "So you're a- a Ninja then?" She asked questionably.

Ranma nodded, "One of the best." She said with a cocky grin not too much unlike her old one.

"You may be female now but you haven't changed all that much." Nodoka said with a smile.

"I have changed." Ranma said indignantly, "I'm not the gullible jock I once was. I could probably trick Nabiki into doing something really stupid now."

'Still slightly immature but then, so was I at her age.' Nodoka thought. Footsteps on the stairs forbade further conversation.

Kasumi walked around the corner and stopped when she saw Nodoka. "Mrs. Saotome how nice to see you again." She said bowing.

"It's nice to see you to Kasumi dear. I was just getting reacquainted with my daughter here." She said gesturing across the table.

"Daughter?" Kasumi asked looking over at Ranma.

Ranma scratched the back of her head nervously as Kasumi's gaze rested on her. "Yeah I… I had a choice to make after I was banished. I didn't think I would be coming back so I chose to start out as a girl. Saves a lot of confusion over which gender I was. When I could change I'd never know which gender I'd be the next second." She said ceasing her scratching.

"Oh. So you're a girl now?" Kasumi asked.

"Raised one for fifteen years from my point of view." Ranma said running a hand through her hair.

Kasumi nodded and her gaze shifted to Ranma's Mother. "Mrs. Saotome has there been any word of your husband?" She asked.

Nodoka shook her head. "He's given them the slip… Again." She said after a moment.

Ranma didn't say anything. He danger senses were ringing off the charts and she was trying to figure out why. She looked around the room trying to figure out where the attack would come from. Her eyes widened and she lunged across the table knocking her Mother to the ground barely a second before several shuriken flew through the space her head had once occupied and into the woodwork inches away from Kasumi.

Rolling over Ranma looked in the direction the attack had come from. Outside the house on the lawn stood three men in cliché ninja outfits. All black with the face covered and sword on the back. The twitch on Ranma's forehead returned with a vengeance. 'You've got to be kidding me. They look ridiculous!' She thought standing up.

Placing on hand on her sword she asked, "Who are you?"

"We are the Tanaka Trio. We have come to claim that woman's life." The lead one said reaching for his sword.

"Why the hell do you want to kill her?" She demanded drawing her own sword.

"Does I matter?" The Second one asked.

"I'm just curious." Ranma said twirling her sword in front of her to intimidate them. It wasn't working to well.

"Enough talk." The first said, "Kill her and dispose of the other two."

The three ninja drew their swords as one and charged. Ranma held her position as they closed in from three sides. The man who'd spoken reached her first and went for an overhead strike. Ranma sidestepped it and brought the flat of her blade down on his wrists causing him to drop his sword before delivering an open palm to his chin sending him flying backward into the stone wall.

Ranma ignored the loud crack signalling a broken jaw as she spun to face her other two opponents. They came as one, preventing her from sidestepping. She stepping into the attack, catching them off guard, and getting inside their guards. She slammed her knee into the groin of one man while rapping the other on the head hard enough to send him into the pond. A quick blow to the back of the head ensured that the final man wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Stepping off of the porch she looked at the other two opponents who were staggering back to their feet. The first one was nursing his jaw and giving her the glare of death. The second was trying to find his sword. Looking up at her he said, "Who the hell are you?"

Ranma smirked. "Ranma Saotome." She said falling into an defensive stance.

The first man took a step back before shaking his head and drawing a knife. The second man smirked. "Impossible the boss said his son would never willingly spend time as a girl." He said picking up his sword.

Ranma's head was spinning at this piece of information. Her father had sent these people to kill her mother. Why the hell would he do that. Then it hit her. Nodoka had kicked him out of the clan and that made it legal for people to kill him because as a ronin he didn't exist in the eyes of the state. She snapped out of her daze in time to block a strike to her head. She hadn't had time to brace herself properly allowing her sword to be knocked out of her hands.

Ranma ducked and weaved through the combinations that the ninja was sending her way. A tingling feeling warned her of the presence of the other ninja in time for her to jump over a strike to her legs. She blocked another strike headed for her head with the metal on the back of her gloves.

'Damn didn't think I'd had to use this.' She thought weaving through another series of strikes the two sent her way. 'At least their reasonably good at kenjutsu or this'd be embarrassing.' When next series of strikes came the ninja's found their blades blocked by two long metal spiked protruding from where the metal panels had been before.

Smirking Ranma went back on the offensive driving the two back with a flurry of blows. The first ninja tried several times to mount a counter offensive only to nearly lose his head or an arm. Finally she managed to knock the man's sword aside and drive her left spike through the bottom of his jaw and into his brain, killing him instantly. Everything seemed to slow as she let him slid off onto the group. "Harm those who I hold dear, or threaten to harm them and I show no mercy." Ranma said looking into the eyes of the other man, "This is one of the rules by which the Neo-Sannin live." She started to form hand seals faster then most could see.

"This isn't over." The ninja said backing away.

"Oh yes it is." She growled ending the series with the hand seal for snake. "Doton: Earthen Void Jutsu!" She shouted slamming her palm into the ground.

Several seconds passed and the man started to laugh. "Is that it? Nothing?" He taunted.

Ranma pointed down. The man looked down in time to see the ground open up beneath his feet. He didn't even have time to scream as the earth slammed shut over his head. Sighing softly she turned back to her mother and Kasumi.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said bowing her head.

Nodoka shook her head. "No it's alright. That's the third time someone's tried to kill me since I kicked your father out of the clan." She said.

Ranma's head shot up in alarm. "Third time!" She exclaimed, shock written on her face.

"It's true." Kasumi said, "The last one left her in the hospital for a couple days from poisoning."

Ranma frowned deeply. She walked over to the third, unconscious member of the group. Kneeling she checked his vital signs. "Pity. He'll live but he'll have a headache. Should we take him to the police?" She asked looking up.

Nodoka shook her head again. "No. I don't think contacting the police is really that good an idea. They haven't been very diligent in their… efforts if their pathetic, half-hearted attempts to find out the truth can be considered efforts." She growled out the last part.

Ranma brushed several crimson strands of hair out of her vision before replying, "So you think that their possibly corrupt?" She glanced at the criminal, completely missing the nods of her mother and Kasumi. Looking back up she asked, "Are the Amazons still in town?"

"They are." Nodoka said curious as to what Ranma has in mind.

"Help me tie this man up." Ranma said lifting the man into a sitting position and pulling out a long section of Ninja wire. As Kasumi rushed over to help her, she said, "Mom the safest place for you is with the Amazons."

**Authors Note:** That's a rap people. Chapter one: Reintroduction Part one is finished.

**Kasumi:** I know I know. OOC. Majorly OOC. But remember she's never had family in jail or had to maintain the home single-handedly. Also she's had her level of stress skyrocket. Even she can only take so much before snapping.

**Nodoka:** She was heartbroken people. She'd barely been able to get to know her son and suddenly he's gone again. This time to possibly never return. Then suddenly he returns, but as a girl. I'd be more surprised if she HADN'T burned the contract. Sometimes it takes a great shock to get people to accept reality. Losing Ranma a second time was hers.

**Ninja Attack:** I couldn't let it slow down too much, plus the attack starts the main plot.

**Events during month: **Yeah, yeah I know, cop out, cheapskate etc. etc. Not exactly. I have a reason for locking them up.

**Genma:** We only know a little about this greedy black and white bear. A good martial artist, fat, lazy, greedy, and single-minded, or that's what people think. I have a good reason to not lock him up. But what's his connection to the ninja? Maybe theirs more to this Panda then meets the eye?


	3. Reintrodution Part Two

-1_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Minor fiancée bashing possibly.**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

_**Chapter Three: Reintroduction Part Two**_

Ranma, Kasumi, and Nodoka along with the third ninja, who was tied up and gagged at their feet, stood in front of the Nekohanten.

"Looks like an explosive tag went off." Ranma said. Indeed it did look like some sort of battle had gone on. The front door was dangling by a single hinge, the walls were broken or dented and the glass windows broken.

"Explosive tag?" Nodoka said questionably.

"Like the name says, a tag that explodes. Usually the seal used to blow it up is written on paper and that explodes. But I've seen people write in on just about everything from building to trees, and even on instance where an entire town was built as an explosive seal. All the buildings interlocking in a giant three dimensional Explosive Tag. Wiped out a mountain and an Army when it went off. Even had a mushroom cloud." Ranma said walking forward while ignoring the shocked looks from Kasumi and Nodoka.

Reaching out she tapped the door softly. She leapt back as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. "Well if their here then they know we are." Ranma said stepping through the door, "ELDER COLOGNE!" She called.

She glanced around at the shadows and frowned. There wasn't any blood, but it didn't seem like anyone was there. She looked back at her Mother and Kasumi. "Bring him in here. At least we'll be out of sight for now. I'm going in further." She said walking deeper into the café.

When she stepped through the doorway into the kitchen her danger senses tolled out a warning. In a blur of pure speed she drew her sword and deflected several knives before leaping forward out of the way of a Bonbori that slammed into her previous location. Turning in mid-air she landed and managed to get a good view of her attackers.

"You know if you didn't want a Fiance anymore you could have just said something." Ranma quipped when she identified the person wielding the Bonbori. Glancing in the direction knives had come from she recognized Mousse.

Shampoo blinked several times before squealing and launching herself at Ranma in an attempt to glomp onto her. Ranma stepped to the side allowing Shampoo to crash into the floor. "Now now, no glomping. I know your excited but I really hate glomps. By the way Mousse you might want to sharpen those knives. Their dull." She said in an off hand manner.

Mousse glared at her from behind his spectacles. "Your back Saotome. As much as I hate you I now know how often you kept people for getting injured in our duels. I still hate you for taking Shampoo." He said with undertones of loathing.

"Drop it Mousse. I'm here to see the Old Ghoul. Is she in?" Ranma asked before leaning her head to the side and letting a Cane pass by. "I'll take that as a yes." She said turning around. There on a stool stood Cologne. The three hundred year old Matriarch wasn't looking very healthy if the bandage around her arm was any indication.

"Welcome back Son-in-law. And right on time I might add." Cologne said bowing slightly. She sensed a much greater amount of power in Ranma now then when she'd vanished a month earlier. Too much to have happened in a year, let alone a month.

"I take it you were attacked?" Ranma asked taking Colognes arm and beginning to undo the bandages.

Cologne was about to pull her arm away from Ranma when a stern glare told her not to. Sighing she answered. "Yes we were. By your assumption I'd say you were to."

Ranma nodded as she examined the wound. "They had guns?" She asked noting the perfect circular shape of the wound.

"There were ten of them. Four of them had guns while the rest tried to stop us from getting to them." Cologne said, "They were ninja, well trained in the arts of Ninjutsu and swordsmanship."

"I'll give you the Kenjutsu." Ranma said letting go of Cologne's hand before making several hand seals, "But I seriously doubt Ninjutsu. If any of them actually knew any you'd be dead and I'd be digging a foot and a half long grave." Ranma's right hand began to glow a soft green. Using her left she lifted the Cologne's arm before running her right hand over it.

"What are you doing Son-in-law?" She asked as everyone watched curiously.

"I'm not trying to kill you if that's what your asking." Ranma said before frowning, "What I am doing is checking your arm. You didn't get the bullet out when you bandaged the wound." With a quick motion she lifted Cologne from her stool and placed her on the counter. "Stay there for a moment." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out several scrolls labelled in different colors. Selecting the blue one she put the rest back into her pocket. She unrolled it across the counter.

"What Airen doing?" Asked Shampoo bouncing up and down in a remarkable impression of a purple ball.

"Just getting that bullet out." She replied biting her finger hard enough for blood to be drawn, and swiping it across the open scroll. With a poof of smoke several Medical instruments and bottles appeared on the counter.

"Where have you been Son-in-law?" Cologne voiced.

"Here there." Said Ranma. Noticing the annoyed expression on Cologne's face she smiled. "Alright I'll tell you. I've been living a Ninja Village called Konohagakure no Sato. When Kuno, the idiot, sent me there I lost fifteen years. Basically I grew up again in a Ninja Village. A village with more techniques then this entire world probably has." Noticing the doubtful look on Cologne's face she elaborated, "There's over three thousand Ninjutsu. Over a thousand Genjutsu and then there's Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu."

"You are probably right Son-in-law. Or is that even possible now?" Cologne asked looking up at Ranma.

Ranma shook her head. "I had to make a choice. Stay a Sex changing freak or be a girl. I chose to be a girl. At least it is my choice, not many of you gave me that while I was here."

"Yes well."

"I have a proposal from the leader of my village to your village." Ranma said as she applied a cream to the area around the wound. Cologne noticed that her arm had lost feeling in that area.

"May I see it?"

"In a moment." Ranma said as she made an incision in Cologne's arm. No one spoke as Ranma extracted the bullet. "One of them had a handgun?" Ranma asked as she pulled several pieces of metal out with the tweezers.

"He was the only one to get off a shot." Cologne said, "He started the entire thing. Marched up to the front door and opened fire. Most of the damage was caused by fighting the others. Shampoo and I used pressure points to knock them out when we had a chance. Their down in the basement tied up and unconscious."

Ranma nodded as she pulled out several more shards of metal. Forming the hand signs again she ran her hand over the wound. She smiled. "Good their all gone. Now Shampoo my Mother and Kasumi are outside along with the survivor of a group that tried to kill my Mother. Bring them in." She ordered ignoring the acknowledgement from Shampoo she made several more hand signs causing her hands to glow green. Placing them over the wound she smirked at the others as the wound started to heal before their eyes.

"Normally where I live it's easy to remove the object that's in the way. After all a person can only throw a Kunai so fast. No one know has had a Kunai shatter inside someone like that bullet did." Ranma said pulling her hands away from Cologne's arm.

Cologne stared at her arm is shock. It didn't hurt, and there wasn't even a scar from the wound. "How?" She asked.

"That was Medical Ninjutsu. Where I've been living we use it instead of Machines, mainly because we haven't really gotten that far along with machinery. In fact," Ranma giggled, "the variety in Machinery is rather… eclectic. Imagine after not seeing a car for years I suddenly wind up in a place with dirigibles, trucks and trains. All the while escorting a Movie Actress with the worst personality."

"Movie actress?" Cologne said amused.

Ranma nodded. "That was rather… exciting." She face dropped slightly. It had been the first time she'd killed. Truly killed. Oh sure she'd helped in the killing of Ninja before that… But that had been the first time she'd actually delivered the final blow.

"You killed." Cologne said simply.

"Yeah." Was all Ranma said. Shaking her head to clear it she started packing up her supplies, sealing them into the scroll. "Now I want you to rest for the remainder of the day." Seeing Cologne opening her mouth she cut in. "Doctor's orders."

Cologne smiled slightly before nodding slightly.

"Dear what do you mean Doctor?" Came Nodoka's voice from the door way as she and Shampoo dragged the bound and gagged ninja roughly into the room.

Ranma looked at her mother and smiled slightly. "I didn't get to tell you before that moron and his brother's showed up but I apprenticed with the leader of the village I'm part of to be a medic-nin. I was tired of always not being able to do anything truly useful. Anyone can punch or kick, or even use jutsu but not many people have the ability to be a good medic."

"How come?"

"Most people don't have the Chakra Control required for most Medical Jutsu. Many of them require near perfect control, and a few require absolute perfect control. Luckily I have naturally perfect control." Ranma said with confidence.

"Your still arrogant Saotome." Mousse said from his location near the door.

"There's a difference between arrogance and self-confidence Mousse." Ranma said pocketing her scroll.

"Elder Cologne where should we put this man?" Kasumi asked prodding him with her toe.

"In the cellar. Shampoo will show you where." Cologne said.

"Yes Great-grandmother." Shampoo said with a bow, "Follow Shampoo." She told Nodoka and Kasumi, who grabbed the man and headed after her.

"I need to talk to that man." Rama said, "Privately."

Cologne glanced upward at Ranma's face and frowned. The expression of her face said she didn't want to but that she needed to. 'What have you become Ranma? You are definitely not a Martial Artist.' She thought. "You are going to interrogate him Son-in-law?"

Ranma chuckled dryly at her choice of words. "Yes, I need to know for sure who sent him and his men." She said.

"You were attacked as well." Cologne said.

"Three ninja's. They weren't all that skilled in comparison to what I normally fight, but they were good enough for this place. They might have given you a challenge." Ranma told her.

"You think you can defeat me?" Cologne laughed. She froze as Ranma glowed for a moment before disappearing. She felt herself being lifted bodily from behind as a knife was placed at her throat.

"I know I can." Ranma said removing the Kunai from Cologne's neck and setting her back on the ground.

"You have improved a lot." Cologne said rubbing her throat as she did. "What was that glow?"

"Gravity seals." Ranma said, "They increase the stress gravity puts on your body. I reduced it to half my normal amount before I moved."

"How much is normal?"

"About ten point five times the force of gravity." Ranma replied, totally ignoring the look of shock on the Elder's face.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?" Came a shout from outside.

Ranma smiled. "Just the man I wanted to see." She said striding outside.

Ryoga was lost. Of course this wasn't new, he was always lost. Looking around he spotted a building that while it looked like the Nekohanten it couldn't have been. For one thing the Nekohanten didn't look like it had gone three rounds with a wrecking ball, and won.

He looked at the ground in despair. Nothing had been going right since Ranma had left. Now there was no one who could offer him a decent challenge, he'd long since outstripped the likes of Kuno and Mousse in training. Akane had found out about his curse the day she'd gone to jail, which, now that he thought about it, may have been a reason she snapped that day.

Tilting his head back towards the heavens he cried what many said was his motto, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"

He knew it was foolish but he really didn't care. Looking around he spotted two people coming out of the Nekohanten look alike. He immediately recognized minute elder, and registered with a little shock that it really was the Nekohanten. It did however take a few seconds for him to identify her companion.

'Ranma?' He thought. It was definitely Ranma, despite the red leather vest, blouse, and green heeled leather boots, the bright red wave of hair cascading from it's high ponytail was unmistakable. After all how many Japanese women, and Ranma definitely was one at the moment, had red hair? Only her mother had red hair besides her, that he knew of.

"Ryouga!" Ranma called happily waving.

And there was no denying the voice either. "Ranma?" He choked out.

"Yep." Ranma assured grabbing his arm and leading him towards the Nekohanten, "I bet you have a few questions for me."

"Yeah I do." Ryouga growled pulling his arm out of her hand. "How the hell did you get back?"

"Some friends of mine helped me open up a portal. I've brought a proposal for the Amazons to look at from the village I live in. Ah!" Ranma stopped and started rummaging through her pouch. A moment later she withdrew a scroll case with the leaf symbol etched into the woodwork. An intricate locking mechanism in the shape of the leaf prevented unwanted access. Biting her finger Ranma swiped a tiny bit of blood across the locking mechanism, which unlocked the dozen or so spots in the symbol that hooked together.

Cologne's eyes had gone wide when she'd swiped blood across the lock. "A blood seal?" She asked astounded.

"Yep. Now this is yours." Ranma said handing the scroll inside the case to Cologne. "Come on Ryouga we'll talk inside." She said grabbing Ryouga's hand and dragging him into the building in a manner that would've caused her friend Ino to have a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Wha- Ranma wait!" Ryouga said stumbling off behind her.

Cologne laughed at Ranma's actions, which heavily resembled a girl dragging her boyfriend shopping. 'My my if nothing else this truly convinces me Ranma is a girl. Not that it matters. We never had a chance since the attempts to kill his girl side.' Cologne thought with a sad smile. A small clatter behind her drew her attention.

Turning around she surveyed the partially destroyed street, and mostly destroyed restaurant. Taking a moment she expanded her senses to allow her to detect a person's aura. Not finding anything she left. No sooner had she gone through the door way then the sound of feet was heard running away.

Kazuki Oni walked down a white corridor. The expression on his face causing many of the personal in the corridors to either speed up or suddenly turn into random rooms out of fear for their safety. After all the rifle he carried on his shoulder wasn't just for show.

Kazuki was a short man with a black hair and tanned skin. A scar over his left eye was one of two memento's he had from his training. Another reminder of his training was the perpetual squint of his left eye, his eyelid had been damaged in the same accident that had given him the scar, and would no longer open all the way without being forced. He wore black form fitting body armour, black combat boots and had a large custom made sniper rifle over his shoulder. He had a reputation as a cruel assassin who would toy with his victims for hours before killing them. This combined with the scowl that marred his face sent many running for cover.

Reaching the end of the hallway he stopped before a pair of large double steel doors. He reached out and pressed one of two buttons on the wall next to the door. "This is Kazuki." He said, "I have a report on our latest operation."

"Enter." Replied a male voice. At this word the doors slid into the wall far enough for him to pass through. He stepped into the room. It was dark, the only illumination being a single computer screen that gave enough light to see the vague outline of the man behind a desk that dominated the room. Kazuki walked up to the desk and saluted the man behind it.

"Commander Kazuki Oni reporting." He said.

"Very well tell me my wife and those meddlesome Amazons are dead, yes?" The man asked.

"N-no sir." Kazuki said, "The Amazons managed to either kill or capture the entire team sent after them. Your wife… Sir your son has returned."

The figure leaned forward, the light from the computer reflecting off the glasses on his face, and lit up the lower portion of his face. "I assume that he interfered somehow?" He asked.

"She sir. My source tells me he overheard them talking, your son has locked himself as female, and seems to have developed female tendencies." Kazuki informed the man, "He saved his mother, killing two of the Tanaka Brothers and capturing the third, before taking his mother and Kasumi Tendo to the Amazons where they are now."

"So my son has become my daughter… This is not how I raised him… Organize five squads, with heavy weapons. I want the area around the Nekohanten cleared of pedestrians. If we're to accomplish our goals, the death of innocents will be less the beneficial. Three squads are to surround the area and the last two will take them down. How they do so is up to them, but I don't want anyone left. Understand?" The man said.

"Very well. I take it I have permission to leave?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes you do." The man said.

Kazuki bowed and left. As the doors shut the man turned to the computer, his face becoming clear for the first time. "Soon Tendo, you and your middle child will be free." Genma Saotome said.

"So you decided it'd be better to be a girl then switch back and forth?" Ryouga asked. He was rather… surprised the about the story Ranma had told him. Set not only to another world, but fifteen years back in time… well that was hard to believe, but then again this was Ranma. Anything was possible.

"Do you even have a clue as to what I went through when I did switch back and forth?" Ranma asked, steel in her voice.

"Uh.. No not really." Ryouga replied.

"I lost count of the number of times people would call be a freak, or pervert just because I could switch genders. Then there was the very slight, and not very noticeable personality shift I suffered when I switched back and forth." Ranma said sadly, "When I entered the other world I looked at it as a chance to start again. I didn't think I would be coming back again… why am I even telling you this?"

'Definitely a girl.' Ryouga thought noting the word choices, 'And she can't seem to keep her feelings hidden anymore either. I guess Ranma was telling the truth.' "You're a girl you talk more." Ryouga said smirking.

"Shut up." Ranma growled. 'Why the heck am I being so loose with my emotions? I've never told anyone except the Sandaime what I just spilled to Ryouga. This guy has tried to kill me, betrayed my trust before… Why do I feel so comfortable with him? Urgh, never mind. Ah their coming back.'

Ranma turned to the stairs that led down into the cellar of the restaurant. Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Nodoka and Kasumi were climbing back up. "Can I talk with them now?" She asked. 'I hate this part of the job.'

"Shampoo show Ranma which room we have them in." Cologne ordered before turning back to the conversation she was holding with Nodoka.

"Is Airen coming?" Shampoo asked walking back down the stairs.

"I'm not your Airen." Ranma said following Shampoo. 'I haven't even thought of girls that way since I went through the start of female puberty.' She thought.

"Is law." Shampoo said simply, pushing open the door at the bottom of the stairs, and entering the corridor beyond.

"Only in your village." Ranma said, "besides I didn't know you liked girls that way." She added with a smirk.

"No! No no no." Shampoo said hastily, "Shampoo no like girls like that."

Ranma effected a look of deep thought and said, "Odd, I could have sworn you kissed me in girl form, and you'd only do that if you liked girls." It wasn't often a person got to see an Amazon warrior sputtering denials. 'Me: one, Shampoo: zero. Payback is fun.' She thought as Shampoo sputtered.

Shampoo lapsed into silence, only taking time to point out which door held the prisoners, and which held their equipment.

"Dead bodies go where?" Ranma asked as Shampoo started back up the stairs.

"Shampoo don't know. Just leave there Shampoo guess." Was the reply she received.

'Doesn't seem to shocked about the question. I don't want to know what they teach people in that village, sounds a little ruthless. Then again I come from a ninja village, so I'm one to talk.' She thought before pushing open the door and stepping into the room with the equipment.

It wasn't very large, only ten feet by ten feet, and it was pretty empty. The only things inside were the clothes, weapons, and other items found on the attackers, and the ninja. Ranma noted with surprise that the shuriken that had been confiscated were of rather high quality. Ranma dug through the clothes and other equipment until she found something suspicious. A Police badge was tucked away in the pocket of each of the attackers on the Nekohanten.

'Police officers? Why would they attack?' Ranma wondered, 'Then again Ka-san and Kasumi did say the police were being less then diligent in their efforts. It's because some of them were in on the attacks and were working to undermine them. Damn it, how deep does this go? Only one way to find out.' Ranma set down the clothing and left the room.

Steeling herself she paused before the room with the prisoners. Forming several seal she muttered "Demonic Illusion: Image of Death Jutsu." Her form blurred and shifted to be replaced by a tall figure in a dark robe, with it's hood drawn up. Reaching out it pushed open the door and stepped through.

Inside the various prisoners were tied to chairs with heavy chain. They had been talking, as they had not been gagged, but stopped when the figure stepped in.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded one of the policemen.

The figure raised one hand out of it's sleeves. A skeletal hand. The men pulled back in fear. The figure's head raised enough for them to see two glowing red eyes beneath the hood. "I" it began in a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, "am death. And you" It pointed towards them, "will tell me everything."

"N-n-no." Choked out one of the men, "We'll tell you nothing!"

"Then you leave me no choice." The figure said forming several hand seals with it's skeletal hands, "Demonic Illusion: Hellfire Torture."

Screams rang out filling the basement.

Everyone who was in the kitchen looked towards the stairs as soon as the screaming reached their ears.

"What is she doing?" Kasumi asked, fear showing on her face.

"Nothing permanent I'm sure." Cologne said, "She's trying to find out why they attacked us. She mentioned she doesn't like this part of the job."

"That's good." Ryouga said, "I was starting to think I didn't know her anymore."

"You never did." Nodoka said pointing the chopsticks in her hands at them menacingly, "None of you took the time to really get to know my son, which means you know next to nothing about my daughter other then her name."

"Sad but true Nodoka." Cologne said, "Ranma's mannerisms are female. Her aura is completely female, unlike before where it was female with a touch of male. Her skills far eclipse all of ours and she has experienced war. Something none of us have."

"She never said anything about a war." Ryouga said.

"Nor would she. I can see the scars, she's haunted. She's had to do things she regrets from the bottom of her soul. From the type of responses, and actions, she gives, I'd say someone close to her betrayed her. Possibly someone she liked." Cologne told him.

"Hibachan know a lot." Shampoo said, "But Shampoo wonder how Hibachan know what Airen think."

"Experience child. Something that only comes with time." Cologne said, "Ah and before I forget, the Kiss of Marriage and the Kiss of Death that have been applied to Ranma Saotome are hereby null and void."

"Bu-bu-bu." Shampoo started sputtering in shock and confusion for the second time in ten minutes.

"No buts Shampoo, that is unless you want to take a dip in some instant Nannichuan and some water from the Ladle that I have." Cologne smirked evilly.

"Erm… No need. Shampoo fine." Shampoo said backing away slightly, "Is Shampoo or did screams no stop?" She asked.

Everyone paused and listened.

"She is correct." Cologne said. A moment later the screams started again. "You'd think they'd have learned to just give her what she wants."

"You would, wouldn't you. But then again maybe they have someone else to fear. A threat to the family can be a supreme motivator." Nodoka pointed out setting aside the empty Ramen bowl. "Thank you for the Ramen. It was delicious."

"Your welcome. Hmm…" Cologne glanced towards the door where Mousse was standing, "Mr. Part-time go and scout out the area. I sense nearly fifty aura's approaching at high speed."

"How do you know their a threat to us?" Kasumi asked.

"Think child. First we're attacked, and we survive what was obviously meant to kill us. Then there is the fact that no one in Nerima drives a car, everyone walks or takes the train. We should also take into account who is in my basement talking to our prisoners. Things never go right with her around I've noticed." Cologne said.

"The Hag- OUCH." Ryouga rubbed his head where Cologne had hit him with her staff, "What was that for?"

"The Hag comment. Now out with it boy." Cologne said.

"Fine fine. You have a point. Nothing that involves people moving at high speed here in Nerima isn't involved with one of us. Uh… Can you tell a person's intentions from their aura?" Ryouga asked.

"Yes you can, if your in ten or twenty feet of them. Beyond that they would have to have an aura three or four times Saffron's, and have poor control as well, if you wanted an accurate reading." Cologne told him, "That's why I'm sending Duck-boy out." She glanced over at him. "Well are you waiting for me to die or are you going?"

"I'm going." Mousse grumbled before splashing himself with cold water. A moment later a white duck struggled out of his robes and flew out of the door.

"He better hurry. They've stopped moving at high speed." Cologne said, "Shampoo would you mind getting me my crystal ball?"

"Yes Hibachan." Shampoo replied going to the stairs the led to what was left of the upper floor.

"Why do you need that Elder?" Kasumi asked.

"I want a second source as well as Mousse's. He isn't the best scout after all." Cologne said diplomatically. 'Not to mention this just gets him out of here for now.' She thought.

The screams cut off abruptly and less then a minute later Ranma walked up the stairs shaking her head. "Nothing." She said, "They wouldn't talk. I'll take another shot later but that routine has broken people before. They didn't break." She slipped into a chair, "They were scared spit less but apparently they find being in the presence of death less frightening then whoever employs them."

Ryouga's eyebrows raised. "Presence of death Ranma? Well your ego certainly got bigger." He said, smirking and her glare.

"They didn't actually see me Ryouga." Ranma growled, "I used a Genjutsu so that they thought they were literally dealing with death. The screams were cause by another Genjutsu. I never even physically hurt them. It was all in their minds."

Ryouga gulped. She could mess with a person's mind and cause them to scream like a little girl. What the hell did she learn while she was over there? What if she could read minds? What if- Ryouga's imagination was stopped when Ranma asked Cologne a question.

"Where are Shampoo and Mousse?" She asked looking around.

"I detected fifty people moving towards us at high speed." Cologne said, "I sent Mousse to see if he can tell their intent, and I sent Shampoo to get my crystal ball so I can confirm his assessment."

"I think I know something that can help us." Ranma said.

"Oh, what?" Cologne asked inspecting a pot of Ramen broth on the stove.

"Where I've been living there are contracts between people and animals that allow humans to summon… super versions of them I guess. Three examples are Slugs, Toads and Snakes." Ranma shivered slightly when she said Snakes, "I have one of the… rarer ones. Dragons." She gestured over to the giant scroll she had brought with her, and which was currently leaning in a corner.

Cologne looked up. "Dragons you say? Do you think you can have one or two help us scout?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Ranma said biting her right thumb hard enough to draw blood, before swiping it across her left hand. Forming three hand seals she slammed her hand into the ground. A cloud of smoke went up obscuring her from view. When it cleared Ranma was sitting on the neck of a horse sized Western Dragon, her legs hanging off the side, whose scales were the same color as Ranma's hair. "Everyone meet Blaze. My personal summon." She said patting him on the back.

Authors Note: Thought it was a good place to end this chapter. Come on people review and tell me what you think. Flames and reviews that just say it sucks or the like will be read and discarded on principle. Constructive Criticism welcome. Next Chapter: Defense of the Nekohanten (possibly part one, Not totally sure.)

**Ranma's Summon:** I just couldn't see Ranma with any NORMAL summon. Beside's what good would a Horse summon. To be honest I can't even believe I considered it. It would have been to… well too something.

**Genjutsu's:** Demonic Illusion: Image of Death creates a realistic form of death around the user and causes an unnameable fear to appear inside a person. Usually enough to get someone of Low Chunin and below to spill any secrets they have, unless they have a greater fear of who it is that they are employed by.

Demonic Illusion: Hellfire Torture. As the Name suggests the Target, or targets, are put under the illusion that they are being tortured in the deepest pits of hell. Rarely used because of the high number of insanity cases reported from it's use.

Now I have a request to make. I have two similar idea's but I can't decide which to write. Here they are:

Both are _Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo _crossovers.

Idea number one: Ayeka follows Yosho in a Hijacked Galaxy Police ship and crashes on earth shortly after Yosho. She dies on impact and is reborn as our favourite Chaos/Water magnet. Ranma then remembers being Ayeka, and gets locked as a Red haired version of her, after Shampoo force feeds him a potion from Cologne's stores, thinking it to be a love potion. Picks up at the beginning of the _Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki _Storyline, and shortly after the end of the _Ranma ½_ Storyline.

Idea number two: Shortly after Kagato Washu performs an experiment to see if Reincarnation is real. Mihoshi interferer's with the process, and instead of awakening memories of a past life, it caused Washu to me reincarnated eighteen years in the past as Ranma Saotome. Ranma remembers life as Washu and gets locked as a girl. Picks up almost immediately after Kagato.


	4. Defense of the Nekohanten

-1_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Minor fiancée bashing possibly.**_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

_**Chapter Four: Healing of the Heart, Defense of the Nekohanten**_

"Everyone meet Blaze. My personal summon." Ranma said from her spot on the Red Western Dragon's back.

"Good day." The dragon said bowing it's head to the stunned audience.

Everyone turned their heads as Shampoo walked down the stairs with the crystal ball in her hands. "Hibachan Shampoo brin… bring…" Shampoo trailed off when she noticed the dragon in the room. "Hibachan, why is there great winged lizard in kitchen?"

"I am no lizard." Blaze scoffed, "I am a noble dragon."

"Now I sure she didn't mean it Blaze." Ranma said, trying to defuse the situation before Blaze's temper could ignite like his name, "Right Sham?"

Shampoo nodded furiously. Herb was powerful, but he was only part dragon. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of a full dragons wrath. Slowly she walked around the dragon and set the crystal ball on the table.

"No need to be scared child. I won't bite unless you give me reason to." Blaze said, though it didn't reassure anyone.

'Way to go Blaze, scare them all to death.' Ranma thought. "What he means, is he won't bite unless I tell him to. Right?" She said using quite a bit of her strength to grind her elbow into his scales.

"Of course that's what I meant." He said with a grimace.

"Good, now I need you to take a look around the area. According to Cologne," Ranma gestured to the elderly woman, "there are fifty people heading this way at high speed, which usually means danger in this section of the planet. Be careful we're on my home world now, not the Elemental countries. People aren't used to seeing Dragons. Though in this area it'll hardly be noticed. What with all the other strange things that have happened." Ranma told him, hopping to the ground.

"I am always careful." He said with a snort before walking out the door.

Ranma turned back to everyone as the sound of Blaze leaping into the sky reached them. "Sorry, he's a little… snobbish." She said.

"Quite alright dear." Nodoka said picking up a chair which the dragon had knocked over on his way out the door.

"Yes, it's alright." Cologne said leaping up onto the table. She examined the crystal ball.

"Maybe wait until Mousse an' Dragon get back?" Shampoo suggested nervously.

"That'll just waste time Shampoo." Ranma said slipping back into her chair, "Time we don't have if Cologne is correct. They'll probably lock down the area before sending men to take us out. No other reason to bring fifty men."

"Good reasoning child." Cologne said, "Now the question is why are you so knowledgeable about battle?"

Silence reigned for several seconds before Ranma mumbled something.

"I'm sorry child, I didn't hear that. Could you speak louder." Cologne requested.

"I SAID I WAS A SQUAD LEADER IN A WAR! ALRIGHT!" Ranma shouted pushing her chair back, "I don't want to talk about it." She said softly before turning and walking down the stairs into the basement.

Cologne watched as she walked away. A frown on her face. "I don't think I should have asked that." She said, berating herself for the Faux Pas she had just made.

'You think?' Ryouga thought, and with difficulty managed not to say, as it would earn him a rap on the head with her blasted cane.

"I don't think my daughter is ready to talk about it Elder Cologne." Nodoka said following her daughter, "I'll see if I can calm her down." 'What happened during that war to make her act like this.' Nodoka had a feeling she knew what, but hope is was just that, a feeling.

Blaze flew high above Nerima. He was trying to figure out what the fifty men, that the old woman Cologne had detect, were doing. It wasn't very easy to do so and not get spotted. He frowned, as much as is possible for a dragon, as he watched a half dozen of them escort a several people out of what appeared to be their home above a bakery. 'They've been doing this across an area of five square blocks.' The Dragon thought, 'Why are they doing this.' He turned his attention to several other groups. They were setting up barricades. It suddenly hit the dragon what they were doing.

"Their locking down the area." The dragon muttered to himself. Looking around he noted that the Nekohanten was, literally, at the center of the area they were blocking off. "I'd say their hostile." He banked hard and angled into a steep descent that would have him land in the ruins of the Nekohanten's serving area.

"Ranma?" Nodoka called as she looked through the basement. She propped open another door and looked inside. It was a broom closet. 'Why do they have such a big basement?' Nodoka thought as she checked the sixth room, this one an armoury. 'Better yet why do they have so many weapons?'

She stepped out of the armoury and walked over to the next, and last, door. The sound of sniffling and the occasional sob reached her ears. "Ranma, are you in there?" She called.

"H-h-hai." Came the choked, and shaky, reply.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Nodoka said pushing the door open and looking around. Several chairs and end tables were scattered throughout the room. At the other side of the room, opposite the door, there was a couch on which Ranma sat with her feet pulled up to her chest. 'I have a feeling that what I suspect might be true.' Nodoka thought striding across the room and sitting down next to her daughter before gathering her up in a hug. "Ssh. It's alright. Your mother has you now." She whispered rocking her daughter back and forth.

They sat there for several minutes as Ranma slowly stopped crying. "You alright now dear?" Nodoka asked.

"Hai." Ranma said, "Sorry for falling all to pieces. I thought I'd gotten over the events of the war." She looked down, "I had a boyfriend you know." Ranma said causing Nodoka to looked down at her daughter. "Couple years back just before the war he asked me out for the first time. A year before that had he asked him I would have clobbered him hard enough to knock him across the village. But he'd matured a lot so I thought what the heck. I accepted." She sniffled and squeezed her mother's arm.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Nodoka said reassuringly.

"No, you've never had a chance to get to know me before, you deserve to know." Ranma said, "We hit it off immediately, some people joked that that Kiba, Akamaru, and I were joined at the hip."

"You said two names dear." Nodoka said questioningly. Surely her daughter hadn't had two men following her.

"Kiba was my boyfriend's name. Akamaru was his nin-dog." Ranma told her, "We were going steady for several months before the Sound-Leaf war broke out… I was made a squad leader. On it were several Chunin and Jounin, including Kiba and Akamaru. First mission out we were ambushed by a team from Sound. Kiba was fatally wounded in the opening barrage. I tried to save him… Oh Kami how I tried but there wasn't anything I could do. He told Akamaru to look after me then… then he just stopped breathing. I can't remember much of the following week, but my friend Ino told me I wasn't very responsive for most of it, just moving on autopilot I guess. In the following months I took on numerous high risk missions, making a name for myself as Konohagakure's Dragon Queen, after my summons. Some people questioned whether I had a death wish. I didn't, and still don't. I just knew that the high risk missions would do the most damage to the enemy who had killed my boyfriend." Ranma stopped and wiped a tear away, "The war ended with the destruction of the Sound village at the hands my me and my squad. My original squad that is. Me, Naruto and Sasuke. Personally I'd like to think I managed to get more of the bastards but I don't hold too many illusions about that." Ranma stopped talking and hugged her mother. "Thanks for listening Oka-san."

"Your welcome. Now come on everyone's worried. The elder was close to beating herself over the head with her Cane when I left." Nodoka said, eliciting a short laugh from her daughter.

"Now that is something I'd pay to see." Ranma said walking out of the door with her mother.

When the walked into the Kitchen Cologne bounded up to them on her staff. "Ranma I'd like to apologize if my questioning upset you." She said.

"It's alright." Ranma said waving her off, "It gave Ka-san a chance to get to know me."

"Very well then. Your dragon Blaze," Cologne pointed to a corner where the dragon was lying down watching them, "brought us some dire news, that Mousse and I agree with. The fifty have locked down the area and are moving on us immediately."

Ranma looked around at everyone for a moment before responding. "I think I'll take it from here. As I said I've been at war before." Ranma said.

"As have I child." Cologne said, "But lets see how you do."

"Right. Shampoo take Oka-san and Kasumi and get anything valuable from the upstairs and take it down stairs." Shampoo and the others nodded and started for the stairs. Ranma turned to Mousse, "I assume that armoury is where you keep your extra weapons?"

"It is." Mousse said.

"I need Kunai, Shuriken and any knives you have." Ranma said. Mousse looked to Cologne, who nodded, before heading into the basement.

"Blaze your on the roof, let us know when they turn around the street corner." Ranma said to the Dragon.

"Of course." He replied rising from the ground.

"And I am doing?" Cologne questioned.

"You are digging a tunnel from the basement to Ucchan's. Tell Ukyo what happened here if I'm not there." Ranma said, "Ryouga your helping her."

"Alright." Ryouga said and tried to walking into the basement.

"That's the closet Ryouga. Just follow Cologne." Ranma said when Ryouga asked why the basement was so small.

"What are you doing?" Cologne asked Ranma as she led Ryouga to the stairs.

"I'm turning this place into a deathtrap." Ranma said with a grin that made Cologne shiver.

"I suspect we won't be rebuilding anytime soon then?" The old woman asked from her spot on the stairs.

"I doubt you'll have need to." Ranma said, "Remember, the kisses are void, so you have no reason to stay anymore."

"That's where your wrong Child." Cologne said walking down the stairs, "I've read your proposal and I think the Council will agree to it. In which case they'll need someone here to act as a liaison."

Ranma smiled, "It'll be nice working with you then. Now I need to start turning this place into a deathtrap." She said removing a large bottle of ink and a brush from her pouch. Several minutes later Shampoo, Nodoka, and Kasumi entered the room to find Ranma writing a long string of seals on the door frames.

"What Ranma doing?" Shampoo asked.

"Turning this place into a deathtrap." Ranma said as she drew another seal.

"Dear, aren't we going to be in here?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"No your going to be at Ucchan's through a tunnel Cologne and Ryouga are digging." Ranma said, "Now get those things downstairs, and stay their once your finished. I don't want you getting caught in this trap when I spring it."

"What about you?" Kasumi asked.

"I can set it off at a distance." Ranma assured her.

"Alright. Just be careful." Kasumi asked.

"Don't worry I will be." Ranma said.

"Their coming! Their coming!" Blaze shouted landing in front of Ranma.

"And I've just finished everything. You've done a good job Blaze. Head on home." Ranma said patting dragon on the nose, who then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Ranma walked back into the building and checked everything before sitting in the middle of the floor. Closing her eyes she spread out her senses and managed to detect the approaching men's aura's. Moments later they stormed into the building. She didn't open her eyes as they surrounded her and pointed their guns at her.

"Where is everyone woman!" Demanded a man to her right.

Ranma opened her eyes and looked around at the men. They were all dressed in black suits and were carrying submachine guns.

"Where is everyone!" Repeated the man.

Ranma turned and looked at him before smiling. "Out of your reach." She said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"What! Search the building, top to-" The man never got to finish as the walls exploded in a massive blast of energy.

Ranma appeared on the roof of a building across the street. Raising her hand in a half ram seal set off the explosive seals she had place throughout the building. All was quiet for a moment then a light flashed inside the building and an explosion rocked the area and the building went up in a gigantic fireball. Ranma winced slightly as twenty aura's abruptly winked out.

"That's twenty. Now for the rest." She muttered leaping to an adjacent roof and making her way in the direction of one of the barricades. Three minutes later she arrived at the barricade. It consisted of a single large black van off to one side, a makeshift wood and metal sheeting fence and five men. Two of who were asleep, while the other three were in varying states of wakefulness.

"Sloppy." She whispered drawing three Kunai. Three sharp whistles later three men fell dead to the ground, Kunai in various critical locations of their body. Jumping lightly to the ground she approached the two dead men. She dispatched them with ease before acquiring their weapons and ammunition, which she put into an extra scroll. She withdrew an explosive tag and placed it on the gas tank of the van, before leaping to a nearby roof. As she sped away heading in the direction of three more aura's she detonated the tag.

'Twenty-five down, twenty-five to go.' She thought.

Kazuki was pissed. First his men fail to kill either the Amazons or his Boss's wife, then when he launches another strike, this one to kill them all at once, he receives word that their being picked off one by one.

He turned into a door. Inside were row upon row of bunk beds. "ALPHA TEAM!" He shouted getting the attention of the room's occupants. "FRONT AN' CENTER!" A short scramble later and twenty fit men an women were lined up in front of him. "You all know about the mission I sent to kill a few people in Nerima." He said, "They've encountered difficulties beyond what they should have had to worry about. Suit up, we're going in. Meet me at the motor pool in five minutes." He turned on his heel and left, leaving men and women scrambling to get ready.

Seven minutes later Kazuki and his team were on the road heading through Nerima in three APC's.

Ranma launched several Kunai at two soldiers which had managed to spot her. She sighed as they embedded themselves in the heads of the men. "That's forty down, ten to go." She whispered like a mantra to herself. She was about to continue when the sound of vehicles brought her attention to the street. Three APC's rolled down the street and passed the alley she was in. A single APC stopped at the entrance of the alley.

'Kami-sama must hate me or something.' She thought before leaping onto the roof of a nearby building, seconds before three heavily armoured soldier's stepped into the alleyway. 'Damn it.' She thought, 'This just keeps getting harder and harder. Now they have body armo- Now that is too convenient.' And evil grin spread across her face as she remembered what higher grade body armour was usually made of.

She pointed a single finger at the soldiers. Ki began to gather at the tip. "Shattering Rain." She whispered releasing the sphere of ki, which broke and rained down upon the soldier's from above. She leapt back to avoid being seen. A few seconds later a loud series of explosions rang out, along with several cries of pain. "They really shouldn't wear ceramic armour." She said with a smirk.

She approached the roof edge and looked down. The three soldiers were at the bottom of a large crater that consumed part of the buildings on either side of the alleyway. A man in a black armour with a sniper rifle in his right hand was examining them, while two other's stood like guards.

"Damn it. What the hell happened." The man said.

Ranma began charging up another Shattering Rain when the man looked up.

"There on the rooftops!" He shouted pointing at her.

'Damn.' Ranma thought releasing the Shattering Rain and leaping back as a hail of bullets flew through the spot where her head was. She turned and started running away from the scene, over the rooftops. She knew she was fast, but she didn't want to test it.

"Damn it you fools. I'll do it!" She heard the man rage. She looked over her shoulder in time to see him land on the roof, minus his rifle. She stopped and turned to face him.

'Must be heavily trained in the Martial Arts.' She thought walking towards him.

"Well, well girl. You must be Ranma Saotome." The man said, settling into a fighting stance, "I take it your to one whose been killing my men?"

"I am." She said settling into one of her own, "Now who are you?"

"Kazuki Oni." The man said simply, "Second in command to your father."

"Somehow I doubt that." Ranma said, "Genma isn't smart enough to install a light bulb, let alone run an organization."

"Do you really believe that?" Kazuki asked, "Remember the two schools he created?"

"I thought he was acting too stupid for him to have invented those." Ranma admitted grudgingly.

"Good, now why don't you return to your father like a good little girl? You could be daddy's little princess." Kazuki said.

Ranma made a face of disgust and a gagging sound. "No thanks." She said, "I don't deal with murderers."

"And you didn't just murder my men?" Kazuki growled.

"Self-defence. Your men tried to kill me." Ranma said, "Now are we actually going to fight, or are you going to run away in fear?"

"That's it," He growled charging towards Ranma, "I don't care what the boss said, your going DOWN!"

Ranma ducked under a punch to her chest and grabbed Kazuki's arm. In one motion she threw him through the wall of the building across the street.

"Is that all, Demon?" Ranma called mockingly, seemingly a different person from a few moments earlier.

Kazuki stepped out of the building, brushing off pieces of debris. "You made me lose my cool." He said, "It won't happen again." With that he leapt towards her.

Ranma hopped away as his foot slammed into the roof. He followed her launching a string of attacks. Ranma wove between them easily, giving the illusion he was striking at air. 'Why isn't she attacking?' Kazuki thought as he tried to hit her.

'That's enough. Mediocre skills, in comparison, probably prefers that rifle. Lets give him something to report to Oyaji.' Ranma thought catching Kazuki's hand. "I don't know who trained you but… you suck." Ranma said with a smirk.

A flash of angry flared through Kazuki. 'How dare that little snot-nosed redheaded bitch say something like that!' He thought, disregarding the fact that she was seven inches taller then him, without her boots. He angrily threw another punch.

Ranma grabbed in and squeezed, hard. He screamed as every bone in his hand was crushed. He dropped to his knee's grasping at his hand. "You bitch." He gasped through the pain, "I'll kill you for this. I'll kill you, your mother, your little friends."

Ranma's eyes grew hard and cold. "I was thinking of letting you live, but now." She didn't finish the sentence, instead opting to deliver a blow with almost three-quarters of her physical strength. Which was, with chakra enhancement, nearly double that of Tsunade. There was so much power behind it that one moment he was kneeling at her feet gasping in pain, and the next at the bottom of his own giant crater that consumed several key structural supports for the building they had been on.

Ranma pushed off and leapt to the next building as the one they had been fighting on collapsed upon Kazuki. Five men ran towards the debris and started to dig him out, while the other ten opened fire upon Ranma, who threw herself behind a chimney stack.

'That might not have been the swiftest idea.' Ranma thought as bullets pinged off the brickwork, occasionally taking chunks out of it. 'I can fight hand-to-hand but I don't think I can dodge bullets that well.' She reached into her pouch and checked what she had. 'Single Shuriken, Ten Kunai, large packet of explosive notes…!' She pulled out several explosive notes and glanced around the corner of the chimney at the troops. Pulling back she charged the Explosive notes with ki, causing them to harden and sharpen. With a flick of her wrist she sent them flying through the chimney in the direction of the soldiers. Several seconds later a series of explosions went of.

Without waiting to see if they actually hit or not Ranma bolted from her hiding spot and dashed across the roof. Bullets flew by, some close enough that she could hear the wind whipping behind them. She leapt across a street and kept going. Nearly three minutes passed before she slowed down. "Damn. Well I probably put a major dent in their forces." Ranma muttered looking around.

Recognizing the area she set off in the direction of Ucchan's.

"How is he?" Genma asked the doctor as they observed the emergency surgery to save Kizuki's life.

"Every bone in his body has been broken, crushed, or damaged in some way." The doctor replied, "Kidney's are a mess, liver's damaged, spleen's damaged and could rupture at any time. It's a miracle he's still alive. By all accounts he should be dead from the blow your Daughter gave him."

"I see." Genma said turning to the surgery. He'd spent years training the boy to be a weapon, and ultimate weapon. Tendo was supposed to have conditioned his daughter so that she would beat on him until he broke, then Genma would rebuild him into a perfect, devoted, killing machine who would be unstoppable. Everything, all the planning, scheming, and plotting, had gone down the drain at Jusenkyo. It had taken longer for the conditioning Tendo had given his daughter to take effect, all because she still partly thought of Ranma as a girl. Then the Fiance's showed up, and his wife.

Genma scowled. That meddlesome woman. She wasn't supposed to be able to find him. She had offered an alternate source of parenting which Ranma had taken over him at any point possible. Then Kuno had banished his son. Now his right hand man was in surgery, fighting for his life, after his Daughter, not son, daughter, had punched him through the roof of a building, and collapsed said building on him.

"I must step up the timeline." Genma said to himself. He turned to a soldier next to him. "Tell my associates the schedule is to be moved up. Tomorrow is when we act." He said.

"Hai sir." The man said saluting before striding out the door.

'Soon Ranma… Daughter… you will bow to me.' Genma thought.

Ranma stood on the roof of a building across from Ucchan's. It looked perfectly normal, door closed, sign out, banner, everything in place. 'Better go say hi.' Ranma thought leaping from roof to the ground. Walking up to the door she pushed it open…

**Author's Notes:** That's a rap. Next chapter **A Meeting at Ucchan's, Genma's plan**.

I'm sure you noticed that Ranma never used any Jutsu. And no Shattering Rain is not a Jutsu. It is a ranged Version of the Breaking Point. Most high quality body armour is built with a mixture of ceramic and Kevlar. Ceramics would have breaking points.

**Genma and Soun:** Yes I know, too smart, too evil. They can't be that dumb in they managed to seal away Happosai for ten years.

Now ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls the even you have all been waiting for the announcement of which story I will write…

I walk up to the microphone Hey everyone. Well I have the results right here. holds up envelope And without further adieu let answer the question you have all been asking, Ayeka or Washu. opens envelope and removes paper Lets see… unfolds paper We have a six to two landslide win for Washu! Ladies and Gentlemen the story to be written is that on Ranma turning out to be Washu reincarnated… I really am starting to feel sorry for the NWC.


	5. Meeting at Ucchan's, Genma's plan

_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto.**_

_**Warning: Minor fiancée bashing possibly.**_

--Break--

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

--Break--

_**Chapter Five: Meeting at Ucchan's, Genma's Plan**_

--Break--

"RANCHAN!" A blur a brown exclaimed, less then a second before it slammed into her. Ranma Managed to keep from falling over and looked down at the brown haired girl hugging her.

'Wow, I'm taller then Ucchan now.' Ranma thought. "It's nice to see you Ucchan." Ranma said aloud returning the hug. Ranma looked over Ukyo at the inside of the restaurant. Inside sitting on the bar stools were Nodoka, and Cologne. Shampoo was off in a corner sharpening a large scimitar and Mousse appeared to be taking inventory of his weapons.

"Any troubles dear?" Nodoka asked.

"A few." Ranma said, "Like three APC's with heavily armoured troops and some guy who was around my former level in Martial arts."

Ukyo stopped trying to squeeze Ranma to a pulp, seeing as she couldn't tell, and looked the Red haired girl up and down. "You fought in that outfit sugar?" Ukyo asked when she spotted the green boots.

"I wasn't expecting to have a fight that would level nearly ten buildings, and cost forty-five men their lives." Ranma told her stepping in.

"Y-you killed people?" Ukyo stammered.

"Ucchan, I recognized the type of people I was dealing with. They already tried to kill Oka-san three times, and they'd attacked the Amazon's earlier, and from the little I managed to extract from those captives, they'd do it all again at a moments notice from Oyaji." Ranma told her, "Have they told you anything about what happened to me?"

"No, they were about to though." Ukyo replied, "Why don't you take a seat and tell me." She gestured to one of the tables.

"Might as well. Mousse, after your done that get up on the roof and keep an eye out. WEAR YOUR GLASSES!" Ranma told him slipping into a chair.

"Whatever Saotome." Mousse muttered stuffing his weapons up his sleeves and walking out the door.

Ukyo slipped into the chair across from Ranma. "Alright Ranma-honey, so what happened to you?" She asked.

"Everyone might as well take a seat." Ranma said, "I haven't had a chance to tell the full story." Nodoka and Cologne turned towards them and Shampoo stopped sharpening her sword.

"When Kuno banished me I found myself lying in the middle of a field, I later learned it was part of the training grounds, in the body of a three year old. A short time later I was found by a Genin team, or a team of Ninja who had just graduated from the Academy. After finding out who I was, they tried to find out where I lived. I told them I didn't even know where I was. They told me I was at one of the training grounds in the village. I was so confused they decided it would be best if they took me to the Hokage to get everything straightened out. "

"The Hokage was an old man who was in charge of the village. Now it didn't necessarily have to be a man, but they hadn't had a woman yet. His name was Sarutobi and he asked the same questions as the others. When I said my last name he told me he'd never heard of a Saotome clan. I asked where I was and he told me Konohagakure no Sato. Or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was then that I realized that Kuno had succeeded. I wasn't on earth anymore. I felt that as leader of a village he might know something that could help me so I told him my story. I even showed him the curse. He didn't know of any way to get me home, or even of a way to cure the curse. So he offered to see about getting a family to adopt me, and offered to lock the curse if I felt like remaining one gender. I told him to give me time to think about it. He had one of his ANBU bodyguards show me to a room for the night, as it was getting late. I lay awake thinking about what life was like when I was a boy, and when I was a girl. The thing I noticed was that everyone treated me nicer when I was female, even Shampoo when she stopped trying to kill me."

Cologne laughed, "I noticed the same thing a while back Ranma. About the same time I realized that no one would be able to win your heart."

"Yes well… It surprised me when I realized that almost all of the best points in my stay at the Tendo's had always happened when I was a girl. I counted the time I spent as a girl in comparison to a boy. I noted that I spent more time as a girl then a boy, so from there it wasn't really much of a jump to becoming a girl fulltime. Before I went to sleep I thought about how people treated me when they found out I switched genders. They treated me like a freak, something to be pitied. I didn't like it. So the next morning I told him I wanted him to lock the curse. I didn't think I'd be coming back so any thoughts of a Seppuku pledge or fiancée's were forgotten. The next few days went by swiftly, the Hokage locked my curse and arranged for a family that had lost their Daughter to adopt me. So five days after I showed up I moved in with the Haruno Family. They were a good family, treated me as a second chance to raise a child. When I reached the age of five again I managed to convince them to let me go to the Ninja Academy. I made a few friends there, and an enemy or two. One guy named Sasuke, had all the other girls fawning over him, it was disgusting. The jerk didn't even want them. Though I caught him stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Probably wanted me because I wasn't fighting over him. The scariest part though is that these were twelve year olds." She looked around at the incredulous stares everyone was giving her. "I know, I know. Freaky."

"I graduated the end of that year with the title of Rookie of the year. Sasuke was a close second, and many people thought he should have been first, just because he was the last member of an influential family that had been butchered by his older brother. Personally I think the whole family was crazy. Unfortunately for me the best Shinobi and Kunoichi are always put together with the worst. So that meant that I was teamed with Sasuke and the Class Clown Naruto. Tons of potential, but zero patience, and no one willing to train him. We were put under the second biggest Pervert the Village had ever produced." She made a face, "What is it with my family and being trained by perverts anyway?"

Everyone laughed at that. "I don't know dear, I'd prefer to think of it as bad luck." Nodoka said.

"Same here. Now I was stuck with them, going on missions etc. Our first C ranked mission, or escort mission in which we could only expect bandits at the most, quickly evolved into an A ranked one when the person who wanted our client dead hired a Jonin level Ninja. We managed to accomplish what we were sent to do, almost got killed doing it though. Naruto had to save Sasuke, and I wound up sitting at the sidelines with our client because Kakashi-sensei didn't think I could handle a Jonin hand to hand." Ranma snorted. "We returned home and Kakashi decided we were good enough to enter the Chunin exams. A competition to see who is good enough to attain the rank of Chunin. It's held in a different village every year, and it's held twice a year."

"First exam is a written and psychological test. They have the head of ANBU torture and interrogation run the exam. He always has a trick question at the end, which simulates a choice all ninja must make once they reach Chunin. Whether to continue or not, and if you choose the right answer, you continue to the next Exam. A five day survival exercise. Personally I think of it as a miniature war. An S-Ranked Missing-nin, the highest ranking a Ninja can get short on capabilities scale, called Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin, attacked us and gave Sasuke this thing called a cursed seal. He started acting strangely afterwards, more jealous etc. We all made it through the Preliminary rounds of the third and final exam. Then we were given a month long break before to train and prepare. When we arrived at the stadium we were informed that we would be fighting in front of a crowd. Much like a gladiator arena."

"The third exam consisted of a tournament with one on one battles. The longer a person stays in the competition the more chances they get to show their skills and the greater the chance of their being promoted. We only got through the first round before the Sand and Sound Villages launched a surprise attack. We lost the Hokage in the battle and, as it turns out, the Sand Village was being manipulated by the leader of Sound, Orochimaru. Naruto and Jiraiya, one of the Three Sanin, went to fetch the next Hokage, Tsunade. They succeeded and shortly after they came back, Sasuke betrayed us, he came back eventually, but I still haven't forgiven him. I had tried to talk him out of leaving. I thought I'd gotten through to him and turned to head home, but he hit me over the back of the head." Ranma clenched her fist in anger at the memory, "I can't believe I left myself open like that."

Ranma took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "When I came to that morning I ran immediately to Tsunade. I had a minor concussion from his blow, so I wasn't allowed to go. After that I talked with the Hokage about being trained as a Medic-nin. She agreed to apprentice me. Naruto left with Jiraiya shortly afterwards, a training trip. They were gone for nearly three years, in which I learned a lot, and our entire Graduating class became Chunin, or even Jonin. I'd already been one since the first Chunin exam our class attended and I'd managed to make it to Jonin. When the returned Kakashi reformed our squad, minus Sasuke. We went on a mission with team Gai to rescue the Kazekage Gara. This brought us into direct conflict with the Akatsuke. They were trying gather the nine-tailed beasts, or demons. To cut a large part of history out we engaged in a miniature war with an organization of nine S-Ranked Missing-nin. It wasn't long after that that I managed to get the Dragon contract, you did bring it, Right?" Ranma asked looking around the room.

"If you mean that giant scroll they lugged in, it's in the storeroom." Ukyo said pointing to a doorway behind the counter.

"Good." Ranma breathed a sigh of relief before picking up where she left off, "After that I got into a relationship with Kiba Inuzuka. Another member of what people had called the Rookie Nine, mainly because we all participated in the first possible Chunin exam right after Graduation from the academy. Shortly after that the Sound-Leaf war broke out." She choked slightly as tears came to her eyes. "I was in charge of a Squad, it included Kiba. We were just making our way to an enemy encampment where we were to infiltrate and steal a scroll, when we were ambushed. We lost several people in the opening of the attack. Kiba was hit. We fought them off but it was too late for Kiba. His last words were to me and his Nindog Akamaru. 'Look after her Akamaru.' He said, 'I'll be waiting Dragon-hime.' He told me before his eyes went dim." Tears started to rolled down Ranma face in torrents and her Mother walked over and hugged her.

'This is a lot more detailed then what she told me before.' Nodoka thought rubbing Ranma's back, 'Then again we were pressed for time.'

"Thanks Ka-san." Ranma whispered hugging her Mother. Nodoka smiled slightly and indicated for her to continue. Ranma took a deep calming breath before continuing, "According to my friend Ino I wasn't very responsive for the next week. I guess I was so shocked that I couldn't really operate. What brought me out of it was a talk I had with Kiba's Mother. She told me he couldn't stop talking about me at home, and that he had been planning to propose after the mission." A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she immediately wiped them away. "I told her I would have said yes." She ignored the gasps of shock from Ukyo and Shampoo. "And she told me she thought of me as a Daughter already. After that meeting I started volunteering for S-Ranked Missions, the most dangerous kind. Sound issued a warning a month later warning all ninja below the Rank of S to avoid the 'Dragon Queen' as people had dubbed me. Some of the rumours I heard going around were absolutely ridiculous. More suited for a fantasy novel then real life. Though a few people were right about the reason I did so many S-Ranked Missions. I just wanted to pay them back for what they did to me. Sometime during the War Sasuke defected back to our side and was put on probation instead of hung like he should have been."

Ukyo backed away slightly at the fierce way she said it.

"After the war I told the rest of my graduating class about my past. I'd told Kiba shortly after our relationship started. I needed to know that he knew the real me. Surprisingly they were all understanding and reassured me they didn't really care. Naruto had become a Seal Master during the War and helped me create the portal that brought me here. Now all I need to do is set up the other half and we'll be able to go back and forth at will. I think that's everything." Ranma pushed back from the table.

"That's… wow… I guess you've change a lot." Ukyo said still trying to process what she'd just heard.

"I had to. That world is a lot different then here." Ranma said, "A few of the reasons I came here were my Mother and you. The rest… Well no offence Shampoo but you were exactly on my favourites list."

Shampoo pouted bringing a round of laughter from everyone. Ranma looked around. "Where's Ryouga?"

"Lost boy say he going to bathroom. Get lost again when went out front door." Shampoo said simply.

Ranma sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'Why am I worried. He gets lost all the time.' She thought. "No one's told me anything about what happened to the Kuno's. I've been working on an act that should get rid of both of them, but I want to know if it's need." She said.

"Well Ranchan…" Ukyo paused, "Principle Kuno went into self imposed exile to Hawaii again. Kodachi's in jail, and she took Nabiki with her, didn't like being blackmailed and thought her influence could get the charges tossed aside. Then there's Sasuke… well you can ask him yourself." She pointed straight upwards.

"Come on out Sasuke, we just want to talk." Ranma said to the ceiling before hopping to the side as the short ninja fell through it. "You really should work on your landings Sasuke." She commented.

"I have been trying." Sasuke said dusting himself off. He looked over at her. "You're a ninja now Lady Ranma?"

--Break--

Deep underground in his bunker office Genma contemplated his next move. Events were spiralling out of control, and he hated that. Things were right on track until that Kuno boy messed them up. He sighed. He was doing that a lot lately, after all there was a lot to sigh about.

'Soon Soun. Soon you will be free and our real dream can proceed.' He thought. A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Enter." He said turning to the door.

An aid stepped through. "Sir, they're waiting for you." He said after rising from a bow.

"Tell them I'll only be a minute." He said to the aid, who bowed again and left. 'So much to do if I am to control this situation.' He thought before following the aid. He walked down the corridor to another set of double doors and pushed them open to reveal a comfortable sitting room that was populated by member's of several high ranking clans. 'It was a good idea to subjugate the Yakuza. They had so much information that I could use.' He thought. "Sit down." He told the people, "we have much to discuss."

"Yes, we do Taicho." Said one man in brown suit. He was short with nondescript black hair and brown eyes.

Genma waited for the men to seat themselves before sitting down himself, in a large armchair that signified his position. "Now, Akiko." He looked at the man who had spoken, "What is our status in the House of Representatives, and the House of Councillors?"

"Nearly seventy percent of the House of Representatives is loyal to us willingly. The other thirty is either against us, or will serve us to keep certain information hidden." Akiko said, "The House of Councillors stands fully behind us. We have enough support here to move forward with our plan."

"Good. Masaru." He looked over at a tall man wearing a military uniform, "How much influence do we have in the military?"

"Over half of the general's and their troops would support you. However there is still a large percentage that will either side with us after, or start a rebellion." He said, "We can't know for certain, their not safe enough to approach."

"Good. Now I think your wondering why I'm asking this now." He said looking around at the men who nodded, "Events have forced my hand. We're starting the operation immediately. I want you to push the legislation through tomorrow in the scheduled session."

"It's too soon, we aren't established well enough." One man protested. Several other's voiced agreement.

"My son has returned, though he is now my daughter." Genma said, they all knew of his son's curse, "He is against me, and has foiled my best man in his attempt to kill my former wife. He killed nearly sixty highly skilled men." Genma ignored a gasp from a corner, "He won't let this attack on his mother go. Unless we act now we risk letting him have a chance to foil my plan."

"He is right." Akiko said, "We must act now! Or risk losing everything. Kazuki was our best, we don't have anyone to replace him."

"My decision is final." Genma said, "This time two days hence, we will be dining in the Imperial Palace." He stood up and left the room.

"Mad." One man said after Genma left, "That man is crazy."

"But he is our leader." Akiko said, "We follow him. Remember what you own to him. Your family wouldn't have it's position if it wasn't for him."

The man ground his teeth together but remain silent. Akiko was right, if it wasn't for Genma his family would still be a group of farmer's barely getting by. "You… are correct. It doesn't matter if he is crazy. We must still follow him." The man said with resignation.

--Break--

Genma stepped away from the closed door after hearing Akiko reprimanding the man. 'Note to self, expose something and cause a scandal involving that man's family.' He thought, 'Any who think they can get out of debt with me are sorely mistaken.'

--Break--

"Yes I am." Ranma replied to Sasuke, "How has Kuno been acting?"

"Master Kuno has been acting strangely of late. He vanishes without warning, only to reappear much later and he never tells me where he has been." Sasuke said, "Though that is not unusual."

"He never did before." Ranma said, "Now… Ucchan is there somewhere I can clean up, I really, really want to put something a little bit more durable on. I wasn't expecting to have to fight a battle today, and I don't want to ruin these anymore." She gestured at her clothes which were covered in blood, dirt, and had several holes where shrapnel had pierced them.

"Sure, upstairs third door on the right. I'm afraid I only have a shower." Ukyo apologized.

"Good enough for me. You wouldn't believe the number of times I wound up bathing in a creek, if I bathed at all." Ranma turned back to Sasuke, "I'll be back down in a few minutes, don't go anywhere." With that she walked off in the direction of the stairs.

"Now, how's Kodachi doing? Psych ward doing her any good?" Ukyo asked with a smirk as everyone started talking amongst themselves.

"It helped for a bit, but now its gotten worse somehow… and there's no reason as to why it should have. The chemicals that they say caused it couldn't have been anywhere nearby." Sasuke said uneasily.

--Break--

Ranma shut the bathroom door shut behind her and slid slowly to the ground with a sigh. "Oh man I'm tired." She mumbled. Absently she looked around the bathroom. A sink and medicine cabinet were right next to the door. In the far right corner was the toilet and in the corner across from that was the shower Ukyo had mentioned.

"Oh man I ache all over." She muttered quietly. She hadn't mentioned anything but several times she'd come close to taking a direct hit with either a grenade or bullet. The bullets at least would either miss outright or just leave small cuts; however, the grenades would send shrapnel all over, and if it wasn't for her training she'd be a pincushion. As it was she was bruised from the speed of the shrapnel and the concussion from the grenades had given her a headache. Over time she'd developed the ability to ignore these types of wounds, but there as a limit to how long she could do that. "I better have that shower before I get too stiff."

Ranma pushed herself back up and removed one of her storage scrolls. She quickly unsealed a new set of clothing and bathing supplies. Slipping the scroll back into its pouch she set aside the unsealed items and began to remove her clothing. Her clothing soon found itself in a small pile next to her equipment. She walked over to the shower door and opened it. Stepping in she turned on the water and waited as it slowly heated up.

When it did she leaned slightly against the shower wall. 'I should've just released all my weights and held nothing back. But I've still got too much pride to fight at full strength. Still… They're well trained for non-ninja's.' Ranma ran a hand through her loose hair. She stared at the locks as the water washed them out of her hand. 'I better wash up before I get too stiff from the bruises.' As she started to cover herself in soap her thoughts wandered off back to what several of the men had said.

"_Kazuki Oni." The man said simply, "Second in command to your father."_

"_Impossible the boss said his son would never willingly spend time as a girl." He said picking up his sword._

"They both talked as though Genma was in charge of an organization. But he's too stupid." Ranma thought aloud.

"_Somehow I doubt that." Ranma said, "Genma isn't smart enough to install a light bulb, let alone run an organization."_

"_Do you really believe that?" Kazuki asked, "Remember the two schools he created?"_

"_I thought he was acting too stupid for him to have invented those." Ranma admitted grudgingly._

"_Good, now why don't you return to your father like a good little girl? You could be daddy's little princess." Kazuki said._

"But if he had this much power before, why didn't he use it? It's too much to have gained in such a short amount of time." Ranma mused as she rinsed, "But he's definitely in command, too many people saying so." She reached over and shut off the water before stepping out of the shower.

Ranma dried herself off with a towel before picking up the clothing she'd unsealed. She unfolded the shirt and stared at it for a moment. It was a replica of her old Chinese style silk shirts she'd always worn. It was cut for her current body though. She set it aside and looked at the pants. She sighed. 'Why do I still wear these things most of the time? Sure I look good in them, but they tie me to the past.' She immediately rid herself of those thoughts, she had greater things to worry about.

She dressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was unbound, held back from her eyes by a green hair band. She had left the first couple buttons undone, revealing a tantalizing V of soft flesh. Her shirt fell overtop of her pants and was cinched at the waist by a black belt with a Chinese Dragon buckle. Plain black slippers adorned her feet, completing the image.

She turned away and resealed her dirt clothing. She attached her Kunai holster to her left leg, and her pouch to her belt. Her Jian was in its sheath on her left hip. She walked out of the bathroom and headed own the stairs.

--Break--

"-And we still don't know who sent those soldiers." Cologne was saying to Sasuke as Ranma walked down the stairs.

"I think I can shed some light on that, and the why as well." Ranma said from her spot on the stairs.

Everyone turned around and looked at her. There was a long pause as they stared at her. After twenty seconds Ranma started to get annoyed. "It's not like I haven't dressed like this before." She huffed and stalked over to one of the tables. She slipped into the seat and looked over at Ukyo who was staring wide eyed. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"It's not that it's just… Wow sugar you look a lot better then ever." Ukyo whistled slightly, "I bet you used to have to beat boys off with a stick."

"And now I have to again, since I don't have Kiba to do that for me." Ranma said sadly, "Now can we get to business? We can chat later."

"Alright. You said you think you know who sent them, and why?" Cologne asked curiously.

"Certain comments have made me suspect that they were sent by Genma." Ranma said, "Multiple times they said the Genma was in charge of an organization they were part of. I don't understand how though. He couldn't have amassed the resources we witnessed there in as little time as a month."

"Your right child, He couldn't have." Cologne said, "I have a feeling he's been planning something for a long time, probably even before you were born."

"He was." Nodoka said, drawing everyone's attention to her, "I remember the way he acted before, always obsessing over position and martial arts. Once Ranma was born it became martial arts only, though I'm beginning to think he planned to use Ranma to get the position he wanted." Nodoka sighed deeply. "I was a fool Ranma-chan. I shouldn't have let him take you."

"You were only nineteen then, right?" Ranma asked after a moment.

Nodoka nodded, shocking everyone in the room. Even Cologne was surprised at this. "You were four when you left. Just four years old. I should have stopped him." Nodoka said quietly.

"Stop it!" Ranma said sharply, causing her mother to look up from the table as though she'd been slapped, "You were nineteen, you were probably brought up in a conservative household, and as a conservative naïve wife you assumed I'd be in good hands, so long as he had the seppuku contract hanging over his head. It didn't work, but things could have been worse, he could have kidnapped me in the middle of the night, then you'd never have seen me again."

Nodoka took a deep breath and nodded. "Your right. It could have been worse." Nodoka said quietly.

"Now, does anyone know what time it is?" Ranma asked looking around the restaurant, "I need to get everything set up so I can get back in time for supper."

"It's 3 o' clock." Ukyo said, "You still have three hours."

"Actually I only have one hour." Ranma said, "It takes a certain amount of time to debrief after a mission, which is what Hokage-sama will consider this after I wound up fighting a battle."

"He'd consider this a mission?" Ukyo asked, "Why?"

"She." Ranma said, "The Hokage is female. As to why, well I just fought a company of men armed with weapons that are capable of easily killing all but a select few ninja. It's easy to dodge fireballs, but dodging bullets is another thing entirely."

"Oh." Was all Ukyo said.

"Would you mind if I set up the portal in your storage room?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?" Ukyo asked as Ranma got up and walked towards the backroom.

"An empty stretch of wall, nothing more." Ranma said as she walked into the backroom.

--Break--

Authors note:

I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long but… the ideas for this section were very slow. In the end I think I went through five or six versions and events before settling on this one. Ties in well with the title huh?

I'm not really sure what else to write for this but well… as you can see a lot of history cleared up, and some plans revealed. I might bring out a new story but… that's if I can organize my thoughts well enough to actually write it… Well Ja ne. (I think that means good bye if not, correct me)

REWRITE: I've revised the last page or two, I found it was too OOC for the characters and was a rather pathetic bit of writing on my part. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. Welcome to Konohagakure No Sato

-1_**A Ranma ½ Naruto Fanfic**_

_**Ranma, Neriman Kunoichi**_

_**By: Grounders10**_

--Break--

_**Chapter six: Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato**_

--Break--

"Shampoo wonder, when we leave?" Asked Shampoo as she watched Ranma placing the seals required for the portal entrance on the wall of the Ucchan's storage room.

"When I'm finished Shampoo, which will be sooner if you quit asking." Ranma growled in irritation, her grip on the ink brush tightening. That was the eightieth time she asked, if Ranma didn't know better she'd have thought Shampoo was trying to annoy her on purpose.

"Shampoo she will tell us when she is done. Until then wait like the Amazon warrior you are." Cologne said from behind the impatient, and annoying, Amazon warrior.

"Thank you Cologne. Now would the two of you please leave for now, I'll be done in a few more minutes." Ranma said over her shoulder.

"We'll be out in the dining area. Come Shampoo." Cologne said, cutting the younger Amazon off before she could say anything.

Shampoo followed her great grandmother out, and Ranma could have sworn she heard angry mutterings, along the lines of evil old hag, and want to spend time with Airen. This was confirmed seconds later by a loud smack and Cologne's reprimands. Ranma stifled a giggle. Usually it was Mousse who would be suffering at Cologne's hands.

'I can't believe I put up with Shampoo fifteen years ago. I must have been way too forgiving, cause she isn't getting the message.' Ranma thought as she resumed her work, 'I mean I've done all sorts of things that scream GIRL but she still doesn't get it. At least Ucchan is being sensible.' Ucchan… Ranma hadn't expected her to react so calmly. "Maybe she gave up on me." Ranma thought aloud as she placed the final seal.

"I gave up on you ages ago Sugar."

Ranma looked over her shoulder at the door and smiled. "Really? How long is ages?" Ranma asked.

"Three weeks." Ukyo replied walking over and looking at the seals, "This will really take you back to your new home?"

"Yeah. It'll take me, and anyone else, to the permanent gate. That thing is huge. You could probably several trucks through at once." Ranma said, a small adorning her face at the memory of the council when Naruto had proposed it. "Why then?"

"Huh? Oh well… I started thinking… What if you didn't return? That got me started thinking about how I had treated you. I didn't like what I saw. I was no better then Shampoo; always pushing my agenda, and damn the consequences. It didn't matter if you wanted it, I just had to have you. Almost as bad as Akane." Ukyo leaned against a large sack of flour.

"Akane was much worse Ucchan." Ranma said, sitting next to her friend, "Akane constantly beat me with that mallet. If I'd only stood up for myself when it first started…" Ranma sighed. "Akane was a good person before I arrived. Sure she was a little messed up from what Kuno and the other boys did but… I just made it worse. She was among the best in Nerima before I arrived, then suddenly everyone was better then her. I think hitting me might have made her feel like she used to, in control of her life."

"Wow… She sounds messed up." Ukyo muttered, "I admit she was violent but… she attacked a defenceless old woman. I didn't think she'd do something like that."

"Neither did I, and she's in jail?" Ranma asked turning her head to the side.

Ukyo nodded. "Awaiting trial, along with her father and sister. The rumour going around is that she fought and injured several police officers."

"I didn't think she'd do that… I mean she hit me but she didn't hurt others…" Ranma had been really surprised when she'd heard about Akane. In hindsight he should have seen it coming; an iceberg in a small lake. Of course they say hindsight is 20/20.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"What do you think Genma's planning?" Ukyo asked.

"I really don't know. Ka-san says he's obsessed about power so… What's the highest position he could get? Keep in mind the fact he has an organization armed with military grade weapons." Ranma said as she returned to finishing the gate.

"Well he could be going for becoming Emperor." Ukyo said offhandedly.

Ranma froze, the brush in her hand an inch away from the wall. "Going for Emperor?" She whispered lowering the brush.

Ukyo looked and her and laughed. "Well it is the highest position isn't it. But he's an idiot, he wouldn't be able to pull it off." She said.

"No… No he would." Ranma said, "He wouldn't be able to pull off what he did if he didn't have a large amount of high level government members in his pocket."

"What exactly did he do?" Ukyo asked.

"You know about the fight around the Nekohanten. But what you don't know is at the end I encountered heavily armoured troops with several APC's. Armoured Personnel Carriers right?" Ranma said.

"Yeah that's what their called. But… APC's? Where would he get those." Ukyo asked bewildered.

Ranma let out a dry laugh. "You can buy almost anything on the black market Ukyo." Ranma said, "I've lost count of the number of times I've broken up black markets only to find rare or dangerous items mixed in with the typical restricted but not uncommon items that are sold."

"Then I guest anything's possible." Ukyo said leaning against a small crate.

"Yes, anything is possible." Ranma replied before returning her attention to the portal. She inscribed the last few seals before forming a long series of hand seals. "Sealing: Two Way Portal Connection." She said before slamming her hand into the center of the portal seals. A swirling plane of energy spread from her hand until it filled the boundaries created by the seals.

Ranma removed her hand from the portal. "There we go, all done. I'll go get the others and we'll leave. I do have a warning for you though Ucchan."

"A warning?"

"I think my showing up might have pushed him to move up whatever it is he's planning." Ranma said, "At the first sign of trouble head south to Kyoto. I'll find you there and we can see about undoing anything he's done."

"Alright Ranchan. I'll keep an eye out." She said.

--Narutoverse, Konohagakure, Hokage Mountain, Old ANBU building--

Clack. Clack. Clack. The sound of a cane striking stone echoed through the abandoned structure that was once the original ANBU Headquarters. The source of the sound was an old man well into his sixties who was walking through the halls with a steady stride, despite the cane he held in his right hand. His left arm was held in a sling, and part of his face including one of his eyes was covered in more bandages.

He walked into a large room with a bridge that went over a gap that ran through the floor of the room. He stopped walking nearly halfway across the bridge. "WELL!" He shouted, "What have you called me here for?" In answer to his call a shadowy figure blurred into existence in front of him. "Don't have the nerve to come talk to me in person do you?" The old man growled, "Well what do you want?"

If the figure was angry at the disrespect the old man was showing, it gave no sign. "The plan has been stepped up. My fool of an apprentice is acting against my advisement." The figure said calmly.

The old man's eyes widened. "I still need at least a week, if he acts now then we won't be able to support him." He old man said.

"I know that." The figure said, "What you need to do is damage the gate enough that it will take a week to rebuild. Make it look like random vandalism."

The Old Man's eyes narrowed, "Vandalism? You think I can pass off that level of destruction as vandalism!" He growled angrily, "I did not make it this long by being a careless fool, and attacking that gate would be careless. The level of security that is present is too great for someone to vandalize it. Unless your suggesting I launch a full scale rebellion, which would fail for I do not have enough support as of present. The Hokage is no fool either. She doesn't trust me."

"Only a fool would trust you." The figure said, "All you have to do is knock out the guards without them raising an alarm and you can do whatever you want. My remaining officers in the Elemental Countries are coming to assist you. Don't fail, or they will bring your head to me!" With that the figure vanished into thin air.

Danzo shivered, an unusual actions for someone like him. 'Damn that man.' He thought as he turned from the bridge and started back the way he had come. 'Bring my head to him will they. Well, we'll see about that.' He ginned evilly.

--Konoha, Restaurant District--

Naruto slid into his usual seat at Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey Old Man Ichiraku." He called to the owner of the Ramen Stand.

The 'Old Man' in question turned from his pots and grinned at the Blond haired teenager. "Hey Naruto! I was starting to wonder if you even liked Ramen anymore." He said, and grinned even more at the apologetic look on the young man's face.

"Gomen Nasai." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, "Hinata-Chan keeps telling me I need to have a bit more variety, something about too much salt."

"Ah." Ichiraku Teuchi nodded wisely, "Well no harm done. So what would my number one customer like today?" He asked.

"One of everything." Naruto said.

"Coming right up." Teuchi said turning back to his pots. As he made the Ramen he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. The boy had matured over the years, especially during the war. In a way it was quite sad, his cheerful innocence had always brightened his day. Now, now he was more responsible, less of an idiot, but even though his cheerful persona was there, it wasn't quite the same. It wasn't so innocent anymore. But even thought his personality had changed, the most obvious, and significant, was his change of clothing. Gone was the 'HERE I AM! KILL ME!' neon orange that he had once worn. Instead he wore a standard Jonin's vest overtop of a white short sleeved shirt. White pants of the same style as the other Jounin as well as white sandals adorned his feet and legs.

Teuchi placed several bowls in front of Naruto. "One's on the house." He said with a grin.

"Not all of them?" Naruto asked.

"Do I look like I want to go broke?" Teuchi said with a laugh, "In learned that lesson last time."

"Drat." Naruto muttered snapping his fingers, "Foiled." He started to eat a moment later at a furious pace to the amusement of the older man.

"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice…" Teuchi quipped.

"Shame on you." Naruto finished with a grin as he set aside the last empty bowl of Ramen. "Thanks for the Ramen old man." Naruto said putting some money down and getting up.

"Come again soon Naruto." Teuchi said waving as Naruto left the stand.

"Will do." Naruto called back. He started down the street at a slow pace. He looked around as he walked and smiled internally at the fact that none one was calling him a monster or throwing things at him. They hadn't for several years, since just before the Sound War in fact. 'Wonder when Ranma's getting back.' He thought as his thoughts drifted onto the red haired girl who he had once had a crush on, before she introduced him to Hinata properly. 'I still can't believe that girl was once a guy.' He thought, 'She's too girly at times to have ever been a guy.' He glanced around for a tense moment before he abruptly remembered that not only couldn't she read minds, she wasn't in town at the moment either. 'Damn good thing I don't stick my foot in my mouth so often now.' He thought.

A surge of chakra from the direction of the Hokage's tower caused him to stop. He looked over in the direction of building and grinned at the blue glow that filled the area. "Looks like she's back." He said leaping to the nearby rooftop and roof hopping towards the Tower. In the distance he spotted Ino and Akamaru also making a wild dash towards the tower. "HEY INO!" Naruto shouted waving, and missing the short lip of the roof, which he tripped and fell several feet to the next rooftop. Without slowing he rolled and launched himself to the next one.

"Watch your step Naruto." Ino shouted, "Imagine what Hinata would do if she found out you'd killed yourself trying to talk to someone else."

"She'd probably cry a lot then laugh her head off at the stupidity of it!" Naruto shouted back with a grin, "SS-ranked ninja killed by a several foot fall."

Ino let out a sardonic laugh. "Like that would ever happen." She said in a slightly higher then normal voice as the closed together. As one they flipped off the last rooftop and landed in the Hokage's square. Naruto made a three point landing while Ino just landed and started walking towards the massive gate that took up most of the central square. It's hollow center was filled with a glowing blue film of energy that bathed the area in the glow that Naruto had seen from far away.

"Still can't believe you made this." Ino said to Naruto when he caught up. Behind them Akamaru landed lightly on the ground and ran up between them.

"At times I can't either." He said looking up at it, "Long way from the academy huh?"

"Yep." Ino replied as a the blue film suddenly grew more opaque. "Is it supposed to do that?" She asked.

"I think so." He said, the gate wasn't really all that tested. Sure they'd built a few small one's but this was only the second time this big thing had been activated, the first being when Ranma had left earlier that day.

A bulge formed at the base of gate, it swelled large enough to contain at least four people before suddenly withdrawing and revealing not only Ranma but three others and a.. thing was the best descriptor Naruto could come up with. It was obvious from the looks on the other's that they hadn't seen a ninja village before. 'That's right. They don't have ninja village's like ours in her birth world.' Naruto thought.

"HEY RANCHAN!" Ino yelled from right next to him, causing him to grab his ears in pain.

'A little loud.' He thought but waved at Ranma nonetheless.

"INO-CHAN!" Ranma shouted back, also a little to loud for those around her, if their flinching was any indication. Ranma grabbed the people around her and practically dragged them behind her, all except the shrivelled thing which followed of its own volition. "Ino-chan how are you?" Ranma asked her blond haired friend.

"Same as this morning." Ino said. She noticed one of the cuts on Ranma's cheek. "You got into a fight?" She asked running a finger along it.

"More like a small war." Ranma grumbled, "Nearly a hundred to one, at least their aim sucked."

"Aim?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you later, first I need to report in to Tsunade-sama." Ranma said, "I brought a few people with me though. The woman in the Kimono is my biological mother. She's changed. Apparently she kicked Genma out of the clan and tore up the contract when I vanished." Ranma told Ino the moment the blonde's eyes narrowed, "Take her to the Inuzuka Manor. I'm taking the others to see Tsunade."

"Alright." Ino said still glaring slightly at Nodoka, "I'll take her over there, then when you get back you are telling me everything."

"I promise alright." Ranma said before turning to Naruto, "I thought you had a mission?"

A frown crossed Naruto's face. "The client was killed before I could get to him, despite moving at my best speed." He said clearly upset about it.

Ranma raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Before you could get to him? Best speed to? Whoever killed him must be extremely fast to beat you anywhere." She said.

"Or already in position before the client called for help." Naruto said.

"That to. Listen I'll tell you two about my day later, right now I need to take these three to see Tsunade-sama." Ranma said starting towards the tower.

"See ya." Naruto said waving as Ranma led the Amazon's into the building.

"Your Nodoka right?" Ino said to Nodoka.

"I am." Nodoka said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I'm a friend of Ranma's." Ino said, "She asked me to take you to where she's staying right now."

"Lead the way Yamanaka-san." Nodoka said bowing slightly.

"This way." Ino said stiffly starting off down one of the roads out of the square. Nodoka hurried to follow.

Naruto stood staring at the gateway for a moment before turning on his heel and heading for his apartment.

--Inside the Hokage Tower--

Ranma led the Amazon's up the tower pass the many guards that filled its halls. Ranma stopped before the Hokage's Office. She smiled at the two guards. "Kotetsu-san can I head in?" She asked.

"Your going to have to wake her up." Kotetsu warned.

Ranma winced. "Can you do it?" She asked.

"Do I look like I want to be hit again?" He asked her with half lidded eyes.

"Fine. Cologne-san, wait here while I wake Tsunade-taicho." Ranma said.

"Wake her?" Cologne asked startled.

"The Hokage is… Lazy." Ranma admitted with a sigh, "Shizune-chan and I are always trying to get her to do her paperwork, which she doesn't like to do. She's constantly falling asleep from boredom, and anyone who tries to wake her up gets hit on reflex. Great endurance training if your high Chunin and up though."

Kotetsu sighed. "I still don't get your obsession with turning anything into training Ranma-san." He said.

Ranma grinned. "The only thing useful my real father taught me." She said.

"That you remember anyway." Kotetsu said.

"That I remember." Ranma agreed without hesitation. She'd been living the lie that she was separated at three years old from her parents for so long that it had become second nature.

Cologne gave a warning look to the two younger Amazon's that they both wisely took to mean 'shut up.' "We will wait while you wake her." She said.

Ranma sighed and pushed the door open. She stepped through and let the door shut behind her. Directly in front of her were the only pieces of furniture in the entire room, a desk that was completely buried in paperwork. Ranma rolled her eyes. 'She is really trying to try my patience isn't she?' Ranma thought. The largest stack of paper she had ever brought in was a hundred pages. It wasn't like that was anything to get worked up over, but Tsunade thought it was the end of the world, or so she had proclaimed between cursing Sarutobi to hell.

Ranma walked around the pile of paper and looked at the Hokage behind the papers. The blond hair Hokage was out cold with her head on the desk and a pool a drool ruining the paper around her. The scent of Sake was heavy in the air. A tic developed above Ranma's right eye. 'She's drunk. She's damn well drunk.' Ranma thought and her right hand twitched as though to form a fist. Giving in she slammed it into the wall. "TSUNADE-TAICHO!" She thundered as the wall gave way, adding to the splendid view of the city.

--other side of town--

"TSUNADE-TAICHO!"

Sasuke looked up from the game of Shogi he was playing with Shikamaru. "Looks like Tsunade-sama has managed to make Ranma-san angry again." Sasuke said.

"And it looks like I win the bet." Commented Choji from the sidelines, "Ten minutes I said, and I was right."

"How did you know anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ranma's usually likes reporting in as quickly as possible. At least she's always done that when we've worked together." Choji said with a shrug, "I figured Ino-san and Naruto-san would hold her up for a few minutes, then Kotetsu-san would and she'd enter to find Tsunade-sama out cold from Sake like she usually is when Shizune-san and Ranma-san aren't around."

Shikamaru blinked, as did Sasuke. "How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he and Sasuke handed over the money.

--Tsunade's office--

The blond haired Hokage jerked awake and looked bleary eyed over at Ranma. "Ranma-chan?" She asked half awake.

"Tsunade-sama, how much have you had to drink?" Ranma asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Only shew." Tsunade slurred before once again losing consciousness as her head hit the table with a 'thunk.'

The tic above Ranma's eye developed quickly into a full blown muscle spasm. She abruptly turned on her heel and marched out of the room with a small battle aura forming around her. As she stepped through the door she noted that Kotetsu and his partner had taken cover behind Mousse and Shampoo. "Get in there and take her home." Ranma growled, "And if either of you lets a drop of Sake near her you'll be doing D-Rank missions for the rest of your lives. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ranma-sama." They both shouted before rushing into the room. A moment later a series of loud crashes echoed into the hall as the two guards tried to reason with the drunk Hokage.

Ranma turned to Cologne. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to get a meeting today. Some idiot forgot to make sure all her Sake was hidden…" Ranma said apologetically, "She only has two real vices, drinking and gambling, despite the fact she always loses."

"I see." Cologne said, "We'll have to come back tomorrow."

"You can stay at the Inuzuka Manor." Ranma offered.

"That sound too too good idea Oba-san." Shampoo said to Cologne.

"Shampoo's right. We accept." Cologne replied.

"Follow me." Ranma said.

--Author's Note--

Wow… month's of work and this is it… Honestly I've never been so unmotivated in my life. EVER. Well I at least have a little sneak peek to offer you at the moment as a consolation err…. Make that as a present.

_***ALL NEW* LINES FROM THE FUTURE!**_

_**Ranma: What did you do to Ukyo!**_

_**Kasumi: …Freedom… Director Of Special Forces.**_

_**???: How may I serve, my Hime.**_

That's it for now, that's all I wrote.

Note: All flames will be vaporized by my shield of eternal FOXFIRE! Constructive comments are welcome.


End file.
